Princess Fionna
by Unkownstranger3
Summary: There's supposed to be a kingdom for every species in Aaa such as the Candy Kingdom. The ARC(Aaa Royal Council) see that there needs to be an extra kingdom to hold all of the creatures that don't belong to one. They make Fionna princess, and she is completely against it. They force her to marry someone to help her rule, but Fionna is a strong, independent girl. She will fight.
1. Princess Fionna

**Hi, everyone! I'm Unknownstranger3 and this is my first story. Forgive me if it's deathly horrible. If you review for my story, I'll love you forever. Reveiws build up my self-esteem. If you have anything you want to point out, or if you have any suggestions, please PM me about it. Thank you all, and now, on to my story! P.S. I know the Snail is always hidden somewhere in every Adventure Time episode after season one. I will be using the Snail in every one of my stories, so keep an eye out for it! P.P.S. I wrote this story because I was inspired by some very talented authors: milomeepit who wrote "A Mended Family", Skitt2199 who wrote "Masquerade Ball", and Annalynn Roe who wrote "Change Everlasting". Love you guys!**

* * *

**Fionna's POV**

Cake and I pounded the buttons on the video game controllers.

"Die, zombie! Die!" I yelled as I pushed on the big red button repeatedly. Dumb zombie! For some reason every time my avatar stabbed the monster, nothing happened! It was really annoying me.

"Come on! I've killed this guy like, three times! Why does he keep coming back?" Finally, my avatar sliced the zombie's head clean off its neck with my virtual sword.

"Yes!" I yelled, jumping into the air. I couldn't be happier right now. My day was going by so perfectly. I had gone on an adventure with Marshall Lee, I played around in the Fire Kingdom with FP (using a flame shield of course), hung out with some cool dancing bugs, and now I was playing video games with my BFF. Nothing could ruin this day. My happy thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Ugh, Cake, would you get the door?" Cake's eyes never moved from BMO's screen.

"Nuh-uh, girl. I am in the zone!" She answered. Cake kept playing. I paused the game to see who was knocking up on my door. Peppermint Mad stood there in the green grass holding a scroll.

"Fionna the Human," she said, "You are invited to the Candy Castle at noon for an important meeting with the ARC. Bring no one along with you, for this is a private event." Before I could ask any questions about what the lump was going on, Peppermint Maid left. The ARC, or sometimes called the Aah Royal Council, is an organization that helps make some important decisions in Aah. Every kingdom sends one representative, or an ambassador, to represent the kingdom. They make decisions such as wars, which kingdoms should be made, whether or not a king or queen is abusing their power, and which kingdoms should be torn down. Prince Gumball is his own ambassador, and he is also the president of the organization. Being the smartest of Aah, it wasn't really a hard decision. _Darn it. I probably accidentally did something awful if the ARC wants me to go to the Candy Castle._

I walked back inside.

"What did P-maid want?" Cake asked as I walked in.

"She wants me to come to this meeting at noon." I said. I did not mention that it was with the ARC. She'd freak out and think I must have done something terrible if the ARC wanted to see me.

"Meeting? What's it about?"

"I don't know. Gumball probably just wants to have tea or something." I kind of felt guilty for lying to my best friend. She smiled.

"You need a dress, don't you?" Cake said.

"Ugh, a dress? Why can't I just go in this? This looks good, right?"

"I have the perfect dress for you!" she squealed, ignoring me. I sighed and smiled. I love Cake so much. Even if she did make me wear frilly dresses.

**...**

My dress was absolutely stunning.

The beautiful dress was sapphire blue. It puffed out only a little at the sleeves. Small rhinestones sprinkled over its front. The skirt of the dress resembled waves of the ocean, or maybe a frozen waterfall: light blue and very wavy. I couldn't believe that it was me who was lucky enough to have something as gorgeous as this put on my body. Cake had bathed my face in makeup. I hadn't looked in a mirror yet, but I trusted Cake and knew that my makeup was very pretty.

"Oh, Fionna! You look so pretty!" Cake purred, her eyes shining with pride at her masterpiece. "Now hurry! t's almost noon!" She shoved me out the door.

* * *

I sat in a huge golden chair that was reserved for me. I had no idea what I had done to deserve honor like this, but I didn't really care. I looked around and began to feel uncomfortable. The walls of the Candy Castle were crowded with several princes and kings of Aah. I had to be the only girl in there. My eyes searched ome more and found lots of boys I knew, LSP, FP, Hot Dog Prince, Slime Prince and many others. My eyes landed on Marshall Lee and I smiled. He was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. His hair was slightly messy, as if he didn't really care if he looked good here or not. Sensing that someone was watching him, Marshall looked up and locked eyes with me. I waved at him to come over and he did.

**Marshall Lee's POV**

Glob, man.

I thought Fionna was pretty before but...daaang. As I floated towards her, I tried not to think about how stake-in-the-heart gorgeous she looked right then. I tried not to think about how her dress matched her eyes, or how it hugged her waist and complimented her curves. And I tried not to think about how cute she looked when she looked at me with that bewildered face, waiting for me to say something.

"Hi, Marshall!" she greeted with a beautiful smile. I swallowed and quickly composed myself.

"Hey Bunny. Nice dress." she blushed at my compliment and I smirked.

"Thanks. Do you know what's going on?"

"Uh, no, not really. Peppermint Maid made me come." Fionna's eyebrows scrunched together as she thought about something. A man came up to the microphone and cleared his throat. I looked up and saw that the man was Prince Gumball.

"Everyone please take your seats." he said. "I have a very... important announcement." Everyone took their seats and waited for the Candy Prince to speak. I was kind of sad that Fionna and I had to sit down; she sat so far away from me in this huge golden chair. _Huge golden chair? _Then it clicked. _This news was about Fionna. __Ugh, what'd she do this time?_

**Fionna's POV**

We all waited for Prince Gumball to deliver this important news. He seemed uncomfortable. Gumball cleared his throat again and began to speak.

"I have gathered everyone here today to announce something very... life changing. Fionna is... going to be a...princess." Everyone gasped. Suddenly all eyes were on me. I could feel my cheeks turning red.

"WHAT?!" I yelled. _No, no, no. This must be a mistake. Is Gumball going crazy? What the lump is he talking about? _Everyone was murmuring and talking to each other.

"Everyone, please calm down! Allow me to explain." Gumball pleaded. He looked somewhat weak. Everyone was quiet. Gumball continued. "I...the ARC realized that Fionna was human and she also may be the last of her kind. There are some species like hers that do not belong to a kingdom, so to fix that, we are making Fionna princess of her own kingdom. The kingdom will contain all creatures that don't have a kingdom to call home. This monarchy will be called Strange Kingdom. Its citizens will be called the "strangers". And also... the ARC thought that Fionna shouldn't have to rule on her own, so she is to be wed by one of the men in this room."

A sick feeling came to the pit of my stomach. _This is so dumb! _I thought. _Who was the smart guy who came up with this idea? Gumball, apparently. _I looked around for others who were disgusted by this idea. I found none. All I saw were satisfied princes and kings nodding and muttering in agreement with smirks on their faces, as if each of them thought they'd win my heart. _Perverts._ I was boiling in anger. I started to see red after I began grinding my teeth. My eyes burned with angry tears. This could not possibly be happening. _This cannot possibly be happening. This cannot possibly be happening. This cannot be happening. _Maybe if I told myself that enough times, it would be true. Unfortunately, my logic didn't work. It was happening. The males around me stared deeply at me, a shine in their eyes.

"STOP!" I yelled. "Stop it! Just stop it! Quit staring at me like I'm a delicious piece of meat, cause I'm not! Gumball, why? This doesn't make any sense! Call this whole thing off NOW." I marched up to Gumball and looked into his dark purple eyes. "I don't want to be princess! I don't want to be married! I don't even want to live in a castle! You're taking away my life!" He visibly gulped. I could tell my anger was scaring him, and I didn't care.

"Fionna..." he said. "You have to choose who you are being married to within this month." I froze for a moment. Then I was so angry I could break his neck. There was no one I hated more than him right now.

"I. Hate. You." I said with as much force, hatred, and acid as I could muster. He flinched, then stood there with a very hurt look on his face. I would have felt kind of guilty saying that to him, but I didn't. Comparing his pain to mine would be like comparing a raindrop to a hurricane. I glared at him with fire and lava in my eyes as the Banana Guards dragged me to my seat.

* * *

**Yeesh! Finally done with this chapter. The ARC isn't really real in Adventure Time. It's just something I made up. Fionna is like, _really_ mad at poor Gumball right now. I'm sorry that this chapter may have seemed like things went by fast, or the chapter was too short. And if you didn't think that, that's good too! The Hidden Snail is coming up in chapter two. It will be kind of random, like your reading a sentence then BAM! The snail is there. Example: Lucy went to the market when **snail **she saw Jeremy there. Snail will be underlined. Do you like my story? Is it good? Bad? Cheesy? Tell me and be honest, but not rude. I'm kinda sensitive...**

**Forever unknown, Unknownstranger3. :)**


	2. Pink and Purple

**Oh my gosh, I love you all! I started getting reviews the second I had this story posted. I was so excited, I wanted to cry! Thanks so much for enjoying my writing. Thank you, thank you, thank you! :) P.S. I just wanted to make this clear: this is NOT a FionnaxGumball pairing. *shudders* If you wanted that pairing, you shouldn't have read this story. Sorry if you didn't want it this way.**

* * *

**Fionna's POV**

I sat on a rock in the woods, hot, salty tears dripping down my face and staining the skirt of my dress. I was so angry. Who was Gumball or the ARC to boss me around and tell me what to do? This was _my_ life, not theirs. They could all suck on an egg. I cried and cried and cried some more when heard someone call my name.

"Fionna." I'd know that voice anywhere. I didn't turn around. I couldn't let Marshall Lee see me cry. It was just too embarrassing. I ignored him and wiped the tears from my face. Marshall Lee sat on the ground next to me.

"What do you want, Marshall?" I asked, still not looking at him.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay. You seemed a little freaked out back there." The tears came back when I remembered what happened. Marshall looked awkward and uncomfortable. Boys always freak out when girls cry.

"I can't be a princess." I said suddenly. "I can't get married, I can't rule a kingdom. Glob, Marshall, I'm only sixteen! This whole thing is awful and super dumb and barely even makes sense." Marshall Lee put an arm around my shoulder and held me close.

"Don't worry about it, Fi. I'm sure when you're princess, you'll be super used to the idea." I frowned and pushed him away.

"_When _I'm princess? No. I am not going to be a princess, no matter how hard they push me. They can't force me! I'm Fionna the Human for glob's sake!" I said. "Besides, I'm not really interested in marrying anyone right now." I thought about what I just said, then turned beet red for some reason. Marshall Lee smirked. "What?" I asked, blushing harder than before. Curse my human ability to force blood to my face. What did Marshall think I was thinking about?

"Nothin'." he answered, his smirk still very visible on his face. "Well, I think you'd make a pretty hot princess." More blood rushed to my face than I thought possible. Snail*.

"Thanks." I said.

**Marshall's POV**

Even when her face was all blotchy and red and gross from crying, Fionna was still the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I liked her. A lot. And maybe, just maybe, if I told her that, she'd like me back. And if she did become a princess, maybe she would choose me as her prince. My undead heart fluttered at the thought. Ew. I'm having feelings again. This is what happens when I think about Fionna. My heart starts doing weird unnatural things for a vampire, like _fluttering_ and _racing_ and _having deep emotions._

"Fionna, if somehow you _did _become princess, who'd you marry?" I don't know what gave me the guts to ask that. _Idiot, idiot, idiot._ I kept my cool and waited for Fi's answer. Of course, she blushed.

"Uh, um...I don't know! Earlier I probably would have said Gumball..." a surge of jealousy went through me. "But now...I just don't know." I took a deep breath.

"Fi, there's something I need to tell you..." I started.

"Yeah?"

"I... I..." Okay, this was it. I was going to tell her and nothing could stop me. Nothing. It was just me, her, and the trees above us. "I... would like to help you choose your prince." What did I just do? I mentally beat myself up. _What the plum is wrong with you?! You had your chance, and flippin' blew it._ Fionna was silent for a while. I couldn't tell what she was thinking because I couldn't look at her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah. Sure. I could help you out. I kinda know more about guys than you do." I finally looked at Fionna. She had a very unreadable expression on her face. Then, she smiled.

"Thanks, Marshall. That would mean a lot to me."

**...**

**Fionna's POV**

_I was lost. Green grass spread for miles around me. There was nothing anywhere and everywhere. Nothing but rich, green, grass. I was lost. Very lost. Dangerously lost. Grass. There was too much of it. Too much grass. It was swallowing me. Where was Cake? Too much grass..._

_It was too much pressure._

_"Cake!" I sputtered as the green grass grew more. It was getting into my eyes, into my mouth, into my lungs. It's too hot. "Cake! Please! Where are you?" I started to cry. Too much pressure. Too much grass. Too much expectations. It was swallowing me. The grass, the pressure, the expectations. Too much. It hurts. A hand reaching down from the heavens pulled me up out of the grass, the expectations. I looked up to see Marshall Lee smiling down at me. His face couldn't be more handsome than it was now._

I woke up wrapped in my bed sheets. My head was covered in sweat. That _had_ to be he most bizarre dream I've ever had. What the heck did it mean? I decided not to wander on it for too long before it started to scare me. I wrestled the sheets off of me to get a clear view of my bedroom.

I screamed a scream you would only hear during a bloody murder.

There were two strangers in my room.

"Who the plum are you?! How did you get in here?! I'll cut you!" I screamed, reaching behind myself for a sword that wasn't there. One of the strangers, a blue-haired pink woman in a purple French Maid's outfit, held up her hands over her face and said in a very high voice,

"No! Please don't cut me!" The other stranger seemed to be much braver. She was also in a Maid's outfit except it was pink and her skin was purple. She had blue hair, too.

"Sorry to frighten you, Your Highness." she said in an equally high voice. "I am Purple, and this is Pink. Pink tends to be very timid and sensitive." Purple protectively put an arm around Pink. I could sense that they were probably sisters.

"How did you get in here?" I asked again.

"Prince Gumball took us in. He told us that we were hired to be your new maids." Purple explained. A small headache began to form in the back of my head. It was partly because of their irritatingly high voices and partly because Gumball was really getting on my nerves. Remembering him, tears of anger formed in my eyes.

"Oh, Your Majesty, please don't cry!" Purple said. She ran up to me and comfortingly held me in her arms. She was warm and it somewhat helped. "There is nothing to cry about. Today is a happy day. You will be courted by several men today."

"W-what?" I asked.

"I thought the Candy Prince told you everything. Today many men will court you, hoping for your hand in marriage. Aren't you excited?" She smiled at me. My shoulders drooped. I was anything but excited. A thought came to me.

"Where's Cake?" I asked.

"Oh, the cat. When we came with Gumball, we explained everything to her. She seemed very excited and happy about the news. Gumball told her that she would be staying with Lord Monochromicorn while we are making you a princess. Don't worry; she will be back when this whole thing is sorted out." _No no no no no no no noooooo._

"So, she's gone?" I asked, feeling upset.

"Yes, but she will be back!" I wanted Cake _now._ _When _would this whole thing be "sorted out"? I felt even more sad. Soon, Pink became sad because I was sad and wouldn't stop crying. I had to pretend I was okay because I couldn't stand her cries. Her talking with that high voice was bad enough, but _crying?_ That was torture I couldn't endure. So I was quiet when they helped me out of bed. I let them groom me without complaining I could do it myself even though it was true. I let them put me in a yellow sundress and call me "pretty" and "plain cute". And I didn't say anything when Pink suddenly locked herself in the bathroom for thirty minutes crying her eyes out for who knows why. I was just... mute.

Flame Prince was at the door at 1:00 PM.

"You look beautiful today, Princess." FP said as he bowed. _Oh, boy. _Flame took me took me to a picnic in a large field flooded with flower beds. We ate and talked and had lots of fun. I would have considered it as very romantic...if FP didn't accidentally burn more than half of the place down. Flame Prince wouldn't stop apologizing and begging for another chance the whole way back home. I kept trying to reassure him that I was okay and at least I didn't get hurt, but that guy just wouldn't shut his pie hole. The day was mostly like that, several princes coming to the tree house and asking me out. It was like a pattern: a prince would come, we'd go on a date, he'd mess it up then beg for forgiveness and another chance and I'd agree. It seemed like the princes of Aah weren't as perfect as they seemed.

I came home to the tree house covered head to toe in slime. Slime Prince liked me a little too much. I slumped on the couch. Purple came over to me and asked, "How was your date with the Prince of Slime?"

"Gross." Slime Prince had once asked me to marry him once when he got the wrong idea when I said that the princes could "marry the thing of their choosing". Well, he chose me. He backed off a bit when Cake said that I constantly peed my pants all the time, but now he seems to have forgotten.

"I need a bath." I say, more to myself than Purple. Purple looked down somewhat sadly and said,

"Pink is using the restroom." I start to hear the fain sound of sobs coming from the bathroom.

"Why is she always like this?" I ask. The violet maid sighed and sat on the couch next to me.

"Pink and I...we didn't always have masters like you." What was that supposed to mean? "We used to serve an awful man named Thorn. He was... very rude and abusive to Pink and he... Pink's just been awful ever since." she didn't go on. She just looked down at her hands. A drop of water dripped onto her finger and I realized she was crying. I didn't ask anything else even though I wanted to know more. We were both quiet for a while. Only the sounds of muffled crying floated through the air. Suddenly Purple piped up and was very cheery.

"Well let's just forget about that now! We should all be happy because tomorrow you will be courted by the handsomest prince of all!"

"Uh, who?" I asked, nervously sensing her answer.

"Prince Gumball!"

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger. I'm also sorry that didn't update for a while. My selfish sisters have been hogging the laptop for days. They wouldn't even let me touch it!**

***The Snail was here, hidden like in every episode. **

**Review! You know you want to! Please? It's not that hard. You just kind of press that cute fancy little button down there and type in some good stuff. It's pretty fun, actually! You can even review more than once! How cool is that?!**


	3. Being Courted is Stressful

**Fionna's POV**

The maids quickly got me ready for my date with He Who Shall Not Be Named (no, not Voldemort, although I'd rather go on a date with him). They left my hair out of my hat because it was "much too beautiful to keep stuffed in there with that horrid hat". They curled my hair and sprinkled silver glitter on it. The maids gave me a dress that tightened so much around my waist that I could hardly breathe. It was pink (for Gumball) with spaghetti straps and small white flowers traveling up its front. The whole thing screamed "innocent". My shoes were the same color as my dress and they were flats, not heels. This is because when I tried out the original heels, I ended up flat on my face. Pink and Purple were somewhat disappointed about that, but said I still looked pretty without the extra height.

"Oh, Princess! You're just beautiful. You are _so_ beautiful. I wish I was as pretty as you." Pink said. _Awww._ I smiled sadly at her and gave her a big hug.

"Don't say that, Pink. You're already gorgeous on the inside and out, and anyone who can't see that is blind." I said. She gasped and pulled away, tears shining in her eyes.

"I...need to go." She said, the barricaded herself in the bathroom again where she could cry and cry. Sigh.

There was a knock at the door. He was here. I took a deep breath. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Purple smiling down at me.

"Good luck." she said. I opened the door to see...Peppermint Maid.

What. The. Cabbage?

"Oh, Fionna! You are ready! You need to meet Prince Gumball at the Candy Castle for tea. I will escort you." What? Prince Gumball didn't even come to escort me himself. He sent his maid to do a man's job. _Coward._ And tea? Really? As if Cake and I didn't already have tea with him every weekend. He could have at least been a little more thoughtful. I sighed and said,

"Let's get this over with."

* * *

Peppermint Maid opened the large candy doors to the Candy Castle for me. There, I found Gumball, who bowed down to me.

"My, my, Fionna. You look absolutely stunning today." I thought I was going to be sick. What was with all the "Fionna, your beautiful" comments lately?

"Thanks." I said, crossing my arms and glaring at him. He only smiled.

"Come with me. We will be having tea outside, in my Royal Gardens." he said. Gumball took my hand and led me through the back door. I tried to refrain from yanking my hand away. We were behind the castle, hidden away from everything else. I have to be honest, the Royal Gardens are beautiful. Flowers, flowers, flowers everywhere. Flowers of so many shapes and colors and sizes. Gumball picked a yellow flower and put it in my hair.

"Beautiful." he whispered, and I tried my hardest not to blush. We sat in pink chairs at a white table that had an umbrella sticking out from its top to block us from the sun.

"So, Fionna, how are you enjoying your maids?" I didn't say anything.

"Pink is quite the sensitive one, don't you think?" I didn't answer. He frowned a little.

"Um... want to talk about the plans of your new castle?" Silence. His shoulders drooped. He looked desperate.

"Fionna, I know that your probably mad at me, and you have every right to be." Heck yeah, I did. "I didn't tell you about the ARC's plans earlier when I was supposed to, and dropped everything on you like a bomb coming with no warning."

My face softened a little. Maybe he kind of did understand.

"I've been a little selfish and inconsiderate about how you feel. So from now on, I'll tell you anything and everything. Any question you ask, I'll answer." He reached across the table for my hands and took them. "I know probably tons of guys have said this to you already, but I'll say it anyway. I...like-like you." I mentally started freaking out. What was going on? If Gumball liked me this whole time, why didn't he say anything up until now?

"If you do...like-like me, then why didn't you say anything?" Gumball's eyes looked away from mine's for a flash second before he locked his eyes on mine again.

"I've been waiting for the right moment. I thought now would be the time." I searched his eyes for any more answers but got none.

"Gumball, what if don't go through with it? What will the ARC do if I don't choose a prince or move into my castle? Will they throw me in jail or what?" Pain flashed across Gumball's dark pink eyes.

"I hope you're not planning on it, but if you do, you will be thrown in jail or you will be forced into marrying the president of the ARC...which is me." I should have known there'd be consequences if I didn't comply with the ARC's rules. Furious, I stood up and punched Gumball in the gut.

"You never tell me anything!" I yell as he wraps his arms around his stomach in pain. "I thought you were a pretty awesome guy, Gumball, but I guess not! You've ruined my life! Hear that? I'm in pain because of you! Is this how you thank me for saving your sorry butt all these years?" Small tears formed from the corners of his eyes. I couldn't tell if they were from the pain of being punched in the gut or if it was from what I just said.

"Fionna..." he groaned. I turned away from him.

"Never speak to me again, _Bubba!_" I said icily. I walked, no, I _stomped_ out of the castle trying to hold back tears.

I hope I wouldn't regret this.

* * *

"So, how was the date?" Purple asked, smiling in anticipation. _Well, we never drank our tea, I barely spoke to him, and when I did, I yelled at him and punched him the gut. I also told him to never speak to me again and I called him by his first name._

"It was great!" I said with a fake smile plastered onto my face.

"Was it romantic?"

"As romantic as it could possibly be!" _Yeah, I also told him that I was madly in love with him and he took me to a beautiful island on a unicorn and we did nothing but kiss and talk about how much we loved each other. Yeah, right._

"Great! I'm glad you're happy because now we need to get you ready for your next suitor, the Vampire King." My heart stopped beating for a split second and I don't know why.

"The...Vampire King? Yay."

"Are you... afraid of this vampire?" Purple asked, concerned.

"Oh, no. In fact, we're really good friends." Purple gave me a knowing smile.

"Ohhh. _I_ see." She waggled her eyebrows at me and I blushed.

"No, it's not like that!" I say in defense.

"Whatever you say, Madame."

Sometimes, Purple reminded me of Cake.

* * *

"Take good care of her, Marshall Lee!" Purple called out as I left with him. She winked at us and I tried not to blush. Instead of wearing a beautiful dress like always on my dates, Purple suggested that I wear my regular outfit for Marshall Lee. I gladly agreed.

"So, where are we going?" I asked. "The movies? A restaurant? Watching the sunset?"

"None of those things." Marshall Lee said. "We are going on an adventure."

**Marshall Lee's POV**

I loved how her face lit up at the mentioning of an adventure. I bet she had been doing nothing but princess-y stuff all day. She needed to relax, and she's hardly had any time to hang out with me for two days. Because of this, I haven't really kept my promise about helping her choose someone. Hopefully, she had forgotten about that. I took her out on a Dungeon Crawl. We both found it super fun. We couldn't stop laughing because we had to go back to the front of the dungeon like, fifty times. It was awesome. Fionna and I discovered a golden treasure chest. A long, purple sword sat inside and I gave it to Fi as a present. She hugged the present close to her.

"Thank you _so much_, Marshall. I had such an awesome time. If I really wanted to be a princess, I would totally choose you to marry." Fionna slapped a hand onto her mouth and blushed like tomato. _Yes!_

"I...what I _meant_ to say was-" I shut her up with a kiss. She squeaked a little. Then she kissed me back and wrapped her arms around my neck.

Looks like I did keep my promise after all.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading once again! Next chapter is coming as soon as possible! Review! My life depends on it! ;)**


	4. Why is everyone so crazy?

** Wow. I have 26 reviews already? You guys are so nice and amazing. I'm going to give out an invisible scoop of chocolate ice cream to everyone who reviewed and everyone who will review! (yum) Thank you! P.S. Someone just informed me that the correct way to spell Aaa was Aaa, not Aah. I'm to lazy to go back and fix all of my mistakes, so I'll just spell it right from now on. Thank you!**

* * *

**Fionna's POV**

I woke up this morning with my head feeling super fuzzy. I had this awful taste in my mouth that I sometimes get in the morning when I wake up. Blechh. Gross.

"Good morning, Princess." I heard a familiar high voice greet.

"Good morning, Purple." I greeted back.

"What shall you have for breakfast today?"

"Um, how about...waffles?"

"Sure." Purple started to leave the room.

"Wait!" I called. "Can you do me a quick favor?"

"Of course, Fionna. Anything you want."

"Can you please also make some waffles for Pink? I want her to have a great day today." Purple smiled warmly at me and said,

"Yes, Princess."

When she was gone, I thought about everything that happened yesterday. A horrible memory came back to me. _I had punched Gumball in the gut. I am probably in so much trouble right now._ A sick feeling stuck in my throat. I slumped down into my sheets. What was Gumball going to do? He just got beat up by a girl. He wasn't just going to sit back and do nothing about it. But then again, what _could _he do? Throw me in prison? I doubt they'd do that to Aaa's next princess. That would mean Gumball was probably lying about the whole "become a princess and marry me or go to jail" deal. Gumball was a liar. A pretty good one, too. What else had he lied about? Maybe he lied about like-liking me. What if there was another good reason for someone to marry me? Maybe they'd gain something from it.

I just needed more information.

* * *

Today is supposed to be a suitor-free day. No more awful dates or dressing up. The maids even said I could spend my day alone outside even though they're supposed to keep an eye on me. So I got myself ready for an adventure-filled day. I put on my freshly cleaned usual blue outfit and white hat. I was searching in my sword closet (I have so many swords that I need to keep them organized) when I came across a long purple sword.

Memories of my courting with Marshall Lee rushed into my mind, and then I couldn't stop grinning like a crazy person. _I kissed Marshall Lee! I kissed Marshall Lee! I kissed Marshall Lee! _My mind sang. I couldn't stop replaying the moment over and over again in my mind. _Oh glob. Marshall Lee is so cute. _We had actually kissed for like, five minutes, or at least it felt like five. It wasn't a full on tongue-wrestling match or whatever; it was sweet and slow, like...syrup.

I was still smiling so much that my face started to hurt a little, but I didn't care. I needed to see Marshall Lee. Now. Almost more than I needed to see Cake. My heart started beating faster than a hummingbird's wings when I thought about Marshall Lee. I squealed excitedly and ran out the door, leaving my maids to watch me go. They probably thought I was going crazy or something.

I ran and ran and wouldn't stop running until I reached Marshall Lee's cave. I pounded hard with my fist on the door. _Marshall, Marshall, Marshall! Open up, open up, open up! _A minute passed and he still hadn't opened the door. I just knocked harder and faster on it, leaving a very small dent. He opened the door with messy hair and a very annoyed look on his face, as if I had just woken him up.

"What do you-" I cut him off by pouncing on him with my legs wrapped around his waist. I was kissing him everywhere. Marshall stumbled backwards and fell onto his couch. I still didn't stop. My lips were locked with his. I held him by the back of his head and pulled him even closer to me, if that were possible. One of Marshall's hands reached up for one of my bunny ears and took off my hat. My golden hair surrounded us, covering us in a yellow blanket. I had to pull away for some air. That only lasted a second before Marshall Lee cupped my face in his hands and pulled my face back into his. He kissed me and nibbled on my bottom lip. I pulled away again to get more air.

"What are you doing here? Not that I don't want you to be." Marshall asked. He was sitting up and was slowly stroking the side of my face.

"I'm here because...I like-like you." I answered. Marshall Lee pecked my lips again.

"I do too." He said. I blushed and he smiled.

"But Marshall, I still don't like the princess idea. I'm not ready for marriage."

"Don't worry, I totally understand."

"Oh, Marshall, what should I do? I don't want to do any of this." Marshall Lee was quiet for a while.

"...what if we ran away?" I stared at him in shock. I kind of wanted to laugh out loud hysterically.

"Run away? Marshall, are you insane? What are you thinking?! What about everyone else? What about Cake?"

"Cake could come too, if she wanted to. It's just an idea. We could sort everything out."_ Oh glob. Marshall's gone cray-cray._

"No, Marshall. We can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Just because! Ugh, Marshall, this plan is..." _Dumb? Idiotic? Stupid? Dangerous? Crazy enough to work?_

"Terrible?" he guessed.

"Um, kinda..."

"Yeah. We can figure it out." _We? No way. I am not leaving Aaa._

* * *

When I got to the tree house, I noticed two notes on the door. One was from my maids. It said,

_Princess Fionna,_

_I had to take Pink to the hospital._

_She's been cutting herself again and she's dehydrated because she's been crying all of the fluids out of her body._

_Do not worry about us. Take care of yourself and help yourself to any of the foods I cooked for you in the fridge._

_Pink and I may or may not be back by tomorrow. Please do not stress yourself over us, Princess._

_See you soon,_

_Purple._

I stared at the paper in shock. Tears slightly blurred by vision. _Oh,_ _Pink_. She really needed some help with whatever was going on with her. Suddenly, I felt bad for threatening to cut her the first time we met. I picked up the second note and read it.

_Due to the sudden change of events, Princess Fionna is to come to the Candy Castle for a meeting with the ARC._

_There has been a startling report concerning the stability of Fionna the Human ruling a kingdom._

_She is very aggressive and will need a proper husband to keep her in line._

_Sir B. Gumball has called this meeting to order. Fionna is to come to the Candy Castle ASAP for her ruling._

_Always watching,_

_The Aaa Royal Council._

I ripped the paper into a million pieces without a thought. Like I've said before, the ARC could suck on an egg. **(A/N: in chapter 2)** I wasn't going. They couldn't make me, they couldn't force me. I was staying right here.

I sat on my couch staring at my new purple sword for a while. It was long, sharp, and hard. Nice. I swung it around the room for a while, practicing my moves. About an hour and a half later, there was a loud pounding at my door. I almost had a heart attack; it was so loud! I jumped fifty feet into the air.

"Fionna the Human, open the door. Do not resist or there shall be dire consequences." I heard a deep voice say. I ran into my bathroom, shaking with fear. My heart was thumping out of my chest, and not in the good way like when I see Marshall Lee and get butterflies in my tummy. _The ARC. They're coming for me. This is bad. This is really, really bad!_

I heard a loud **"CRASH!"**. No, no, no, no, no! They probably broke in! I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. They would hear me. My breathing was a lot faster than before.

"Here, bunny, bunny, bunny. Where are you?" I heard. I felt like I was in a horror movie, 'cause I was _terrified._ "bunny"? Were they making fun of me?

"You idiot," I heard, "She's not going to come out if you call her that. Be nice and calm and approachable." They were acting as if I were some animal that was being hunted down or something. What did Gumball say to them that made them think of me this way? Suddenly, all was quiet. I heard nothing except the sounds of my own breathing. Sweat dripped down my forehead.

Silence...

**Boom!** The bathroom door swung open, and before I knew it I was being hoisted over someone's shoulder and carried away. _Dang it._

* * *

"Fionna, why did you attack the Candy Prince?" A man who looked like he was from the Fire Kingdom asked. I was sitting in a yellow chair. Two guards stood at my left and right. Gumball was sitting next to him. He wouldn't look at me. I was in the Candy Kingdom being questioned.

"I didn't 'attack' him," I said. "I just hit him in the gut a little."

"Sir Gumball said you do not like the idea of being a princess, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"I see. Do you know what will happen if you do not comply with our laws?"

"Yes..."

"Well, you have done just that. I'm sorry, Fionna, but you have lost the privilege of choosing your own prince." Privilege?

"What?!"

"You are lucky that the president of the ARC is currently Gumball. Consider yourself _very_ lucky that you will have to marry a man like him." The man looked down at me from his seat on the platform. He looked disgusted at me. _No. This cannot possibly be happening. This cannot possibly be happening. This cannot possibly be happening._

Oh, it was _definitely _happening.

* * *

I ran back to Marshall Lee, tears streaming down my cheeks. He looked surprised to see me crying.

"I want to run away." I said, my voice full of certainty.

**Cliffhanger! What will Marshall say? Review please! PLEEEEEAAAASSE! My goal is fifty reviews. I'll give my fiftieth reviewer a shout-out, if I get one! So make it happen!**


	5. Ran Away

Unknownstranger3** here finally! Sorry I didn't update in like, five days. I was just lazy. Sorry! Let me inform all of you that this story is nowhere near finished. This is just the beginning... P.S. Some people thought in the last chapter when I said "my goal is fifty reviews" they thought I meant fifty by this chapter. I meant****_ by the end of the story. _****I'm not dumb. I knew I couldn't possibly get fifty reviews by now when before I only had, like, thirty-something. Just wanted to make sure you guys didn't think I was crazy or whatevs. P.S.S. I just found out my sister reviewed for my story. Even though I kind of think that was sweet and all, I do ****not**** want her on this story or site. Hear that, sis? Thanks anyway. **

**P.S.S.S. You need to have watched "Simon and Marcy" to understand most of this chapter.**

**Fionna's POV**

_"I want to run away." I said, my voice full of certainty._

Marshall Lee's eyebrows were raised. His eyes searched my face to see if I was serious or not. He could guess by the tears on my cheeks and the look on my face that I was.

"Fionna, I thought about it earlier and realized that maybe my idea about running away wasn't so well thought out." Marshall Lee said. "It has a bunch of holes, and it's kind of crazy. I mean, where would we live? And wouldn't everyone be concerned that all of a sudden you're missing? Or maybe they'd get suspicious that I'm missing too. Fionna, when I said we should run away, my head was kind of cloudy. I had just woken up and you surprised me. I wasn't thinking straight, and you're not either. Let's think about this for a minute." He led me inside his living room and we sat on the floor because the couch was too lumpy.

"Okay, what changed your mind?" Marshall asked. I took a deep breath and spoke.

"Well, I got a note from the ARC saying they wanted to see me again. I was stubborn and wouldn't go so they broke into my tree house and took me to the meeting themselves. So at the meeting, since I wasn't behaving 'princess-like' or whatever, they said I would have to marry Gumball. It was some sort of rule or something. I don't want to be here anymore. I want to run away."

"Run away to where exactly?"

"I don't know! Anywhere! You're a thousand years old. Surely you've been to _some _places out of Aaa." Marshall Lee thought for a moment, then he frowned.

"There's only one other place I've been to other than the Nightosphere or Aaa. But I know you won't like it."

"Marshall, I'm an adventurer. I can handle anything."

"Are you really determined to do this, Fi?"

"Yes. I haven't been more sure about anything in my life."

"Okay. Then I'll show you the place." He smirked at my determination. Marshall flew into his room and came back with a large red backpack.

"We'll need this." he said. "I always keep this backpack in handy just in case I need to do a quick escape." He unzipped the backpack a little to show me its contents. It had all sorts of different foods, not just red ones like I expected. There were also bottles of water, a couple of knives, a gun, some sleeping bags, a box full of matches, and some foreign money I've never seen before. There was probably a whole bunch of other things, but Marshall Lee zipped the bag up.

"Does this mean... you'll run away with me?" I asked as he zipped. Marshall looked up at me. He stood up and grabbed my shoulders. Then he kissed me full on the mouth. My heart skipped a beat and my stomach gained butterflies even though this wasn't our first time kissing. I knew I'd never get used to his kisses. He pulled away and smirked at my blushing face.

"Of course I'm coming with you. I love you, Fi." When he said that, my heart did a backwards triple flip. The butterflies fluttering in my stomach started dancing.

"I...love you too." I said.

* * *

Marshall Lee flew me to where we were gong to start living from now on. He stopped when we came to what seemed like a deserted area. The whole place kind of seemed destroyed. The buildings were mostly trashed and there was no one in sight. _It almost seems like there was a war going on here. _I thought. I looked at Marshall Lee. He had a pained look on his face.

"Marshall...what is this place?" I asked. He was quiet for a while.

"Let's go find shelter." he only said. He grabbed my waist and flew us into a red brick house. The furniture in it was tossed around, and most of it was broken. I helped a brown couch lying facedown up. As I lifted it, dust flew everywhere. I coughed and sat on the couch.

"This place is gross." I said. Marshall Lee smirked.

"I thought you said you could handle anything." He pointed out.

"I can! I just... think this place could use a little cleaning up."

"Fine. Then get off your lazy butt and help me clean." We cleaned everywhere and threw out all of the gross, broken, and dusty furniture. The house looked pretty nice when it was all emptied out and cleaned. I was kind of hesitant about throwing out the T.V., but Marshall showed me that it was kind of dumb to keep it considering we had no electricity.

As I was moving all of the furniture outside out of our yard, my stomach growled. I ran inside to look for Marshall Lee's backpack. When I found it, I opened it up and took out a ham sandwich. Right before I took a bite, I smelled something absolutely_ revolting._ I looked down at my sandwich and saw furry green stuff growing on it._ Ewww. Mold!_ When was the last time Marshall Lee checked out his backpack? I reached into the backpack again and pulled out a banana. It had black and grey spots all over it. It was also very soft. _Gross._ I picked up the backpack and dumped everything out.

All of the food was spoiled.

"Marshall!" I yelled. No answer. Ugh! I stomped up the stairs to look for the vampire. He wasn't in the bedroom. Wasn't in the kitchen. Wasn't in the bathroom. Not even in the living room.

"MARSHALL LEE THE VAMPIRE KING! WHERE THE PLUM ARE YOU?" I was starting to get a little bit irritated. Where had he flown off to? I took off my own backpack in search for food. The only things in the green backpack were a couple of swords, some rare gems, a skull, the Enchiridion, and some extra clothes. My stomach growled at me in protest. I needed food. Now.

"Marshall!" I yelled again. No answer once again(no surprise). Glob, when I find that boy...

I took out my purple sword from Marshall out of my backpack. I would just have to hunt.

I walked outside into the woods. I listened for any animal sounds. Or _any_ sound, at least. There was none. _Wow. Whatever happened here must have been super disastrous if it repelled even animals._ I sighed and my stomach growled. _Where is Marshall? _I thought. I searched the woods again for food and failed. Was I going to starve? I walked over to the destruction of the city and came across a "Soupery". _Yes! _Soup was good. I like soup. I ran in, my stomach growling in excitement. There was nothing in the store except a bunch of cards. I picked up a card and read it.

_"Happy Broth-day!" _It said. _WHAT? _There were only _cards based_ on soup? Yup, I was going to starve.

I ventured out of the store feeling disappointed and hungry. Suddenly, I heard a very familiar voice.

"Gotta find it...I have to...Ugh! Come on!" Marshall Lee? I followed the sounds of his voice to an abandoned toy shop. The door was locked but the windows were destroyed, so I came in through them. Marshall Lee's umbrella was leaning against the wall. I saw Marshall in a pile of plush toys. He was looking through them and was tossing them around as if he were trying to find something.

"Marshall! There you are!" I said. Marshall Lee just mumbled something to himself and continued his search for whatever he was looking for.

"Marshall. What are you doing? Do you know how long I've been looking for you?" No response. "Marshall, did you know that all of our food has spoiled? We're gonna starve. Marshall Lee, are you even listening to me right now? Our lives are at sake here! What are you even looking for, anyway?" Marshall groaned and just kept searching through the pile of toys. Steam came out through my ears. I walked up to Marshall and put my hands on my hips.

"So I guess finding a new teddy bear to keep you safe at night is more important than my health, huh?" I said. Marshall Lee threw a stuffed dog at me. I dodged it easily with a shocked look on my face.

"You don't understand!" he yelled.

"Wha-what was that?! You just threw a stuffed animal at me! Do you even care if we find food or not?"

"Just leave me alone."

"Fine. I guess I'll just go into the woods, get lost, and die of starvation now." Marshall Lee was silent for a minute. ...

"I hate it here." he finally said.

"What did I do?"

"No. I don't hate _you._ I just hate this place."

"Why?" I sat down next to him.

"It just brings back too many memories...Memories that I want to forget."

"Do you...want to talk about it?"

"...No. But I will anyway." Marshall Lee told me a story. A story about why we were here in this crummy place. A story about why Marshall Lee felt like he was close to Ice Queen. A story that explained the horrors of the Mushroom War and why I was probably the last human. A tale that told why he hated this place.

"...And how does that explain why you're here tossing around stuffed animals?" I asked. Marshall Lee slightly blushed pink, which was abnormal for him.

"I was trying to find another...Hambo." He looked away from me and at the wall. "Just go ahead and laugh. I know you want to." Honestly, I _did_ want to laugh, but this was Marshall Lee. He was just trying to find a way to calm down. I soon saw a red stuffed monkey on the ground. I picked it up and handed it to him.

"I won't laugh. I'll keep this between us." I said.

"Thanks, Fi."

"Okay, now we need to talk about food. All of our food you packed is spoiled, there are no animals in the woods, and the Soupery is a card shop. What are we going to do?"

"I know a good place." said Marshall Lee.

* * *

We hiked for thirty minutes until we saw a large red bridge. On top of the bridge was a large, white truck.

"There it is. Still there, just like last time." Marshall Lee said. We climbed up onto the bridge and stood next to the truck. With a clearer view of it, I could tell that the truck had the word "Clambulance" on it.

"Clambulance? What does this do?" I asked.

"Look." Marshall Lee opened up the truck. Inside was buckets and barrels full of clams. Clams everywhere. I would have preferred a bigger variety of foods, but right now I was so hungry didn't care. I grabbed some clams and quickly cracked them open. I shoved the mussels down my throat and shuddered. They tasted gross. Oh, well. Beggars aren't choosers.

"Hey, don't finish it all now. Let's take this thing back to the house." Marshall instructed. We started to push the huge truck down the bridge.

"Marshall, it will take us forever to get home if we push this thing." I stated. Marshall Lee grinned a toothy smile.

"I have a better and more awesome idea." he said. He picked me up and put me into the passenger's seat of the car.

"Marsh, what are you-" Marshall Lee shut the door and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Marshall, what are you doing?!"

"Let's see if this thing still works." There was a key still in the key hole. Marshall turned it and turned on the car. _"Yes."_ he said, grinning like a maniac. He pushed hard on the gas and we were suddenly driving faster than the speed of light over the bridge.

"Aaaaahhhh! Marshall, do you even know how to drive?!" I screamed as I dug my nails into the seat.

"I haven't driven a car in about 900 years! What do you think?! Whoohoo!" He answered. I grabbed the seat belt to buckle up. I shoved the belt into it's buckle and held on for dear life. He took very sharp turns (probably to scare me) as we traveled to our destination. I noticed something.

"Marshall! Your seat belt!" I said. Marshall turned to look at me instead of keeping his eyes on the road, which was probably a bad idea.

"Don't worry! I don't need a-" **CRASH!**

* * *

**No one's POV**

Fionna, the newest princess of Aaa, was missing.

No one could find her anywhere. She was last seen at her private meeting with the ARC, but after that she was nowhere to be found. Prince Gumball felt like this was his fault. He knew without a doubt that Fionna hated him. She probably ran away because of that. Marshall Lee the Vampire King was also missing, and that made the ARC very suspicious. They came to the conclusion that Fionna was probably kidnapped by the Vampire King, and as soon as they caught him, he would be executed. Gumball sent out a search party to look for Fionna, because he knew one sure thing:

He was in love with her.

But not in the way you'd think.

Everyone Royal knows what happens when there is a new kingdom. The baby kingdom is showered with several gifts and a lot of money to wish the kingdom good luck. But, if someone were to own _two_ kingdoms, like for example if Gumball somehow married Fionna, then they'd be showered with _double_ the presents and money. Also, since the prince would be in charge of multiple kingdoms, his popularity would increase tenfold. It would also increase because Fionna's species is very rare, and probably extinct, so that makes Fionna more special than she knew.

Gumball didn't love Fionna because she was brave, smart, or even because she was pretty.

He loved her because she was human. He loved her because she was special in everyone's eyes. He loved her because he could use her to gain himself things.

Marshall Lee was in the way of everything.

Marshall was the border between countries. He was a rock blocking a path. He was the guy who had the girl you were in love with. Gumball needed to get rid of him. Or maybe at least, get Fionna to stop trusting him. But if Gumball did go along with executing Marshall Lee, Fionna would hate Gumball forever. That wouldn't help. He would be forced to keep the vampire alive. He could throw him in prison, but he would need to convince Fionna that Marshall Lee belonged in prison.

But how?

**I'm sorry for the cliffhanger. And I'm _really _sorry that I haven't updated in years(exaggeration). I'm so sorry that I didn't update that as soon as I finish this author's note, I'm going to write my next chapter. Review! I love you! (in a friendly kind of way of course)**

**:)**


	6. Rebellion

_"Aaaaahhhh! Marshall, do you even know how to drive?!" I screamed as I dug my nails into the seat._

_"I haven't driven a car in about 900 years! What do you think?! Whoohoo!" He answered. I grabbed the seat belt to buckle up. I shoved the belt into it's buckle and held on for dear life. He took very sharp turns (probably to scare me) as we traveled to our destination. I noticed something._

_"Marshall! Your seat belt!" I said. Marshall turned to look at me instead of keeping his eyes on the road, which was probably a bad idea._

_"Don't worry! I don't need a-"_

_ **CRASH!**_

Everything froze for a second right before we crashed into the pine tree.

"AAAAAHHHH!" We both screamed. I was flung forward by the force and then suddenly pulled backwards by my belt, causing all of the air to burst out of my lungs. My eyes were squeezed super tight in fear. I opened them up to see that the window in front of me was cracked. Then I heard moaning and I turned to see Marshall Lee.

His arm had blood on it.

"Uuughh..." Marshall Lee moaned.

"Marshall!" I took off my seat belt and kneeled next to him. I observed the severity of the injury. Some glass was stuck in his arm. "Marshall, you idiot!" I yelled. Marshall opened his eyes and managed to smile at me.

"Fi...I'm fine...ow... I can heal really fast, remember?" he said.

"Just because that's true doesn't mean you should go around doing things like this! Oh, Marshall, I like you, but you're just so...stupid!" He chuckled.

"Fionna, I'm fine. See?" Marshall pointed at his arm, which was now mostly healed. This just made me angrier for some reason. Him not being able to get injuries prevented him from learning the consequences of his actions.

"Well...well, you may be healed, but look what you did to the truck!" I pointed out. We both exited the car to see the damage.

The front of the truck was dented from the impact of the tree. Several shards of glass were splayed out on the ground. A small fire had sprouted on top of the truck. Not good. When Marshall Lee noticed this, he quickly grabbed his axe bass from the car and flung me onto his back. He ran for our lives.

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF-" **BOOM****! **Marshall flew into the air, escaping the explosion.

"CLAMBULANCE! CLAMBULANCE! CLAMBULANCE!" I heard the truck honk. I looked at Marshall Lee. His expression was mixed with shock and horror.

"All of our...stuff was in there." Marshall said quietly. He slowly flew us back to the ground as the fires started to die down. Marshall Lee put me down and ran towards the car to find our backpacks. Everything in them was burnt.

"Marshall, what did you do?" I asked. "The clams...our food...the backpack...everything is ruined." my voice broke at the end of my sentence. Tears filled my eyes. I walked up to Marshall and started screaming at him.

"Marshall! Now look at what you've done! You're recklessness nearly got us killed, and now our food, water, weapons, and everything is gone! Now if we stay out here, we'll die! You caused this! You got the dumb idea of running away stuck in my head and now look where we are!"

"What?!" Marshall exclaimed. "This isn't all my fault! I warned you about this earlier and you still said you wanted to do it!"

"I wanted to do it because _you _wanted to do it! Don't you get it, Marshall?! Ugh!" I turned a full circle in anger. "I do things because of you!"

"Well, look where that got us!"

"Ugh! You just-" I hit him in the chest.

"Please. That didn't even hurt. Hit me again." I hit him again, harder that time.

"Hit me again." I hit him again.

"Again." Punch.

"Again." Punch.

"Okay, stop." Punch Punch. My fists started to ache a little. "Ugh. Marshall, sometimes you make me so mad." I said while punching him. He grabbed my hand before I punched him again and said,

"Stop that. It's starting to hurt."

"That's kind of the point." I retorted.

"You're hand is pretty soft for a girl who punches things all the time." He held my hand for a while, then all of a sudden, I found myself kissing him.

* * *

**Marshall Lee's POV**

We had to get back to Aaa.

I messed everything up. I just wanted to have a little fun, lift Fionna's spirits up a bit. Why am I so dumb? The car's crashed, all of our materials are destroyed, and there's no food in sight. Sure, I could probably survive. I'm a vampire. I could just suck the red out of stuff, and I'd be fine. But Fionna...

She would die within days.

I am so, so, _so _stupid. I thought maybe running away and living with with the girl of my dreams would be thrilling and exciting but...it actually turned out to be dangerous and dumb. We needed to go back. Fionna probably wouldn't want to, but it was for her own good. She just needed to listen to me. So when I pulled away from our kiss, I said,

"We need to go back to Aaa." Fionna stared at me in shock. She took a step back.

"What?" she replied.

"We can't stay here anymore. I mean, we kind of have nothing left, so what's the point of staying?"

"_The point_ is that you're supposed to support me when I say want to stay here and not become a princess back in Aaa!"

"Well, if we _do _stay, then you'll probably die."

"Good! Maybe then the ARC will realize they should choose someone else to rule the new kingdom because their first choice was unreliable and is dead!" Hearing Fionna say "good" at the mentioning of being dead unnerved me. She is so stubborn. Sometimes I wonder if she has a death wish, jumping into danger all the time like that. My hands balled up into fists.

"What do you have against princesses or royalty? What did royalty ever do to you?" I asked.

"Gumball. Remember? And besides, if I become a princess I'll never have time to adventure, or relax, or have privacy. Being a princess will change me. I might become weak, or I might become self-centered and thick-headed. That's how royalty is." I crossed my arms.

"So I must seem like a self-centered, thick-headed jerk to you, huh?" I actually was a _little_ self-centered and thick-headed, but it kind of hurt to hear someone say it. Especially Fionna.

"*gasp* No, of course not! Marshall, I'm so sorry! I forgot." I sighed.

"Don't worry about it." I was quiet for a minute. "We'll start going back to Aaa by tomorrow."

'"Marshall, no. I already said I don't want to. I'd rather die here than be prin-"

"Stop saying that!" I interrupted. "You're not going to die! You just...we're going to Aaa tomorrow, whether you like it or not. And that's final." Fionna glared at me and said nothing else. Her stomach growled. I thought for a moment, then peeled some bark off a tree.

"Chew on this." I said, handing the strip of wood to her. Fionna looked at the slice with disgust.

"Ew, no. Is that even safe to eat?" she asked.

"Yes. But that doesn't mean it's completely clean. Trust me, it's safe to eat tree bark." She looked at the tree bark, as if considering it, then took it from my hands and nibbled on it. After waiting a few minutes to watch Fionna chew on tree bark, I picked her up and flew us both to the abandoned house we had found earlier. She looked tired. Really tired. It was probably from not eating or drinking anything for the whole day. As soon as I put Fionna on the carpet of the house, she fell asleep. I started to get a little bit exhausted too, so I slumped down next to her and succumbed to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, Fionna was gone.

She wasn't next to me when I had awoken, and she wasn't anywhere in the abandoned house. _She ran away. _I should have known Fionna would do something like this. She doesn't give up easily and she can get what she wants one way or another. I had to find her. She was my responsibility. I've ruined everything.

Maybe if I just called Gumball on my cell... Maybe he could help me find Fionna. She was probably miles away by now. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my leech-shaped cell and typed in Gumball's number.

No cell service.

"Glob!" I yelled as I kicked the wall. I slowly started hitting my head against it when I saw a note stuck on it. It was written on an old candy wrapper and was written with what seemed like black chalk. I could only barely make out what it said.

_Marshall Lee,_

_I'm really sorry I left without saying anything. I just knew you'd force me to go back to Aaa when I really don't want to go._

_Besides, if I did go to Aaa with you, they'd make me marry Gumball. I can't do that._

_Especially when I'm in love with you._

_Don't try to look for me because you won't find me._

_~Fionna._

I crumpled up the paper in my hand. What is wrong with that chick? I'm only trying to help her! If she thought I wouldn't find her she was crazy. I'm the Vampire King. I can hunt or track down anyone. I took a deep breath to smell the air. I could smell...Fionna. She smelled sweet, like a mixture of vanilla and honey. With her scent on my nose, I should find her anywhere. The only problem was... I could smell her _everywhere._ Fionna's scent was all over me. How was I supposed to find her if everywhere I sniff would have her scent on it?

Okay, new plan.

I'll go back to Aaa myself. Then, I'll get help from Gumwad to find Fionna. We'll all be happy, Fionna will probably hate both Gumball _and _me, but she'll be okay. I smiled at the thought of Fionna being okay, then frowned at the thought of her marrying Gumball. Would I ever be able to see her again? Would she ever want to see me again? I tried not to think about it as I flew to Aaa.

When I got there, I did not get the welcome I was hoping for.

* * *

Okay, so I didn't exactly expect a whole welcome parade of people celebrating my return, but that would have been nicer than this. As soon as I knocked on the Candy Castle doors, guards were all over me.

"Hey, stop! What are you doing?!" I yelled as one of them handcuffed me. I kicked and pushed around all of the Banana officers trying to arrest me. "I didn't do anything!" They ignored my cries and tossed me into the police car. I quickly grew into a large, bat-like monster to break open the car and try to escape. What was going on? As soon as I started to run out of the scene, I felt a sharp pain in my leg. Someone had shot me with a tranquilizer. I slowly turned back into my normal self as the world started to fade to black.

I woke up in a prison cell.

Where was I? How did I get in here? Why is Prince Gumball watching me from the other side of the bars? I stood up from the cold ground and walked up to him.

"Why am I here?" I asked. Gumball's face remained blank.

"You're here because you kidnapped Fionna." Gumball answered.

"What? No, I didn't! Fionna and I just ran away because you and the ARC are a bunch of butts."

"So, how does seven hundred years in prison sound for you?"

"What? But don't I even get a trial or something?"

"The trial already happened. You were asleep during the whole thing and no one dared to speak up for you." I growled at his answer.

"I did not kidnap Fionna. We ran away. Get that into your candy-coated brain." I said slowly.

"Whether you ran away or not is unimportant. The point is Fionna is still missing, and until she is found, you are staying here. In prison. For seven hundred years."

"You can't keep me locked in here for long." I reached for the bars in an attempt to bend them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Gumball warned. I was greeted by an electric shock. I quickly let them go. Gumball chuckled and said,

"See you in seven hundred years."

"Wait!" I called. "I know where Fionna is."

* * *

**I'm sorry that in my last chapter I promised I would update as soon as possible, but right then, the internet turned off on me! I lost the original version of this chapter and had to write it again. I was so upset when that happened. Oh yeah, and I'm sorry that Marshall Lee seems to be in the sun all the time even though he's a vampire. It's tiring trying to remember that every time I write, so in this story, Marshall Lee is immune to the sun. **

**Also- I want to give a shout out to my fiftieth reviewer! (technically 49th because I removed a review I didn't like.) The fiftieth reviewer was...**

**Phinbellafan2298! **

**Thank you so much for reviewing! I'd also like to thank this very special person because Phinbellafan2298 reviewed for every single chapter in my story so far! So nice! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Phinbellafan2298 also followed my story, too! Thanks so much for that!**

**P.S. I'm assuming that Phinbellafan2298 is a Phinbella fan, and I am too! Phineas and Isabella are sooo cute together!**


	7. Jailbreak

**Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry I haven't updated. I was on vacation with my family. You know how it is. ;) Someone PMed me saying they missed my story and wanted another chapter. Do you know how good that made me feel? Knowing that people enjoyed my story so much that they couldn't wait for more? It made me feel so warm and happy inside. Thank you guys for that. I really appreciate your love. :)**

**Now for the chapter you've all been patiently waiting for...**

**Fionna's POV**

"Fionna. Fionna. Fionna! Wake up!" I groaned and opened my eyes to see Cake above me. "Sugar, it's almost time for breakfast. Lord Monochromicorn made omelets!" She said.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." I mumbled, then rolled over and put the blue blanket over my head. You're probably wondering where I am, or how I got here. Last night, I ran away from Marshall Lee. It hurts to admit it. I ran from him and kept running until I fell into the arms of my sister. We were now both staying at Lord Monochromicorn's place. Now I can't help but think about Marshall Lee all the time. Was he okay? Was he mad that I left him? Sad? Betrayed? Hurt? Whenever I think about this, tears form in my eyes. _Should I go back? _I sometimes think. But I can't go back. I need to convince myself that I've done the right thing. _Gumball is such a jerk._

I slowly pulled myself out of bed. My feet dragged me to the kitchen, where I saw LM.

"_Stomp-stomp. Stompity-stompy-stomp._" He said. I don't speak Morse Code, so I haven't the foggiest idea what he was saying. Maybe it was something along the lines of "Good morning, Fionna. Did you sleep well?"

"Good morning, LM. I slept okay." I answered. I sat in the chair at the table and picked at my omelet, thinking of Marshall. Sigh. How long was it since I last saw him? It felt like years.

"Baby? Are you okay?" I almost didn't hear Cake speak. I slowly shook my head no. She looked at me with pity. Suddenly, she brightened up. "I know exactly what could cheer you up! An adventure!" I sighed.

"Cake, I don't really feel like adventuring right now. Maybe some other time." She looked at me in shock.

"What? Fionna the Human denying a chance at an adventure? You really do need some fresh air. Now eat your food. You ain't going skinny on my watch."

"Ughhh. Fine."

**Marshall's POV**

Man, I was in some hot water.

I told Gumball that I knew where Fionna was when I really don't. I led him and his guards to the destruction of the Mushroom War and told them to look there. I'm just hoping that maybe they would find some clues leading where Fionna is. Or better, Fionna herself. Of course, Gumwad didn't trust me. I can just imagine the seriousness in his face and voice as he said the words now.

_"Okay, we'll look. But if Fionna isn't where you say she is, you will be charged with the punishment of both kidnapping royalty and misleading officers. Death."_

I know, harsh, right? So here I was, on Gumball's Morrow, "waiting for them to find Fionna". What I was really doing was reciting what my last words would be. Glob, Fi, where are you?

About three hours passed before I felt something poke my face. I was halfway asleep, daydreaming of Fionna and that she was safe and happy. I opened my eyes and looked up to see a Banana Guard staring back at me.

"We looked everywhere," he said, "and the only signs of Fionna we found was a strand of her hair and her backpack in an abandoned car wreck. She's either dead or not here. You're coming with me, Vampire King."

Dammit.

Oh, glob, no. Marshall Lee was not going down tonight. I quickly thought of a plan.

"Okay, you got me. Take me away, officer." I held out my hands for him to cuff me. He seemed kind of surprised to see me give up so easily. The guard held out the cuffs. Suddenly I pulled my hands away and yelled,

"Psyche!" I flew into the air and laughed as I reached the sky. I kept flying, feeling pretty smug and clever. Ha. They can't touch this. I'm Marshall Lee the Vampire King! Then I saw something that almost made me fall out of the sky. I guess they expected me to pull something like this or whatever, 'cause I saw helicopters.

I'm so dead. (well technically, undead, but going to be dead again...uh...what?)

* * *

**Fionna's POV**

Cake forced me out the door.

"Okay, okay, I'm going out! Glob it, Cake." I protested. I saw that the mailbox outside of Lord Monochromicorn's house was full. "Hey, Cake," I said, "Want to get the mail?"

"Sure, sweetie! You've been all over the news lately." She answered.

"Really?" Everyone knew about this whole predicament? I wonder what rumors and gossip they've made up about me. Cake stretched over to the mailbox to take the newspaper out. It kind of felt weird to be checking out someone else's mail, but I guess Cake's been doing it for a while ever since she started living with LM. I looked at the front page's title:

**"VAMPIRE KING IN PRISON" **it read.

All of the air in my lungs escaped through my mouth.

"What?" I whispered. I read more.

_"It's been a very sour day in Aaa. The brand new princess of the new kingdom, Fionna the Human, is missing. Marshall Lee the Vampire King is a suspect, believed to have kidnapped Fionna when she wouldn't agree to marry him. He is also charged with the crime of **resisting arrest**. Obviously, the Vampire King is out of the selection of princes Fionna can choose from, but it is also heard from our reporters that Fionna has misused the power to choose anyone she wants and is now being forced to marry the Candy Prince. Marshall Lee has informed Prince Gumball that he knows where Fionna might be. They are still continuing the search now, but if Prince Gumball and his Royal Guards are unable to locate the princess, the Vampire King will be executed for harassing royalty and misleading officers." _

I couldn't read anymore. Partly because of the tears blurring my eyes and partly because I really didn't want to. My heart sank and my knees felt wobbly. And suddenly I was vomiting up my breakfast.

"Oh my glob!" I heard Cake yell as I threw up. "What's wrong?" I fell to my knees and handed her the paper.

"Oh." she said after she read it. I sat with my knees up to my face and closed my eyes, trying not to cry.

"What are you going to do about it?" asked Cake. I looked up.

"Simple. I...I have to give up. To save Marshall Lee. I'm going to be a princess." I answered. Cake scowled at me.

"Really, Fionna? Really? You've come all this way...just to give up? The Fionna I know wouldn't do that. She would stand up. She would kick butt. She would act like the girl Mom and Dad raised her to be." Cake looked at me for a while, and then shook her head. She started to walk back inside.

"Cake, wait! Where are you going?" I asked. She turned to look at me.

"To look for my best friend, 'cause she ain't here." She walked inside. I thought about what Cake said. She was right. I wasn't acting like Fionna at all. It's just that I was so sad...and tired. I am such a wuss. You know what? That's it. Old Fionna is gone. Now it's time to be new Fionna, and she's not going to be a nice little girl letting everyone push her around, or making her do things she doesn't want to do. She's going to be fierce, independent, rebellious, and brave. No one will ever mess with me again.

"You know what, Cake?" I said as I entered the house. "You're right. We're breaking Marshall Lee out."

"Wooo! I was waitin' for you to come to your senses, girl!"

"But first we need a plan...and the right clothes."

_Insecure_  
_ In her skin_  
_ Like a puppet, a girl on a string_

_ Broke away_  
_ Learned to fly_  
_ If you want her back, gotta let her shine_

I wore a black jumpsuit and gloves. This way, no one would see or recognize me.

_So it looks like the joke's on you_  
_ 'Cause the girl that you thought you knew_

_ She's so gone_  
_ That's so over now_  
_ She's so gone_  
_ You won't find her around_

I also decided to wear black socks and a mask. I equipped myself with a sword, a knife, a water bottle, gas protection masks, a screwdriver and some smoke bombs.

_You can look but you won't see_  
_ The girl I used to be_  
_ 'Cause she's_  
_ She's so gone_

I painted Cake's fur black. She was coming with me.

_Here I am_  
_ This is me_  
_ And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be_

_ Are you shocked?_  
_ Are you mad?_  
_ That you're missing out on who I really am_

We organized the plan. We wrote everything down and double-checked for flaws. Nothing could go wrong.

_Now it looks like the joke's on you_  
_ 'Cause the girl that you thought you knew_

_ She's so gone_  
_ That's so over now_  
_ She's so gone_  
_ You won't find her around_  
_ You can look but you won't see_  
_ The girl I used to be_  
_ 'Cause she's_  
_ She's so gone away_  
_ Like history_  
_ She's so gone_  
_ Baby, this is me, yeah_

We said bye to Lord Monichromicorn as we went out.

_She's so gone_  
_ That's so over now_  
_ She's so gone_  
_ You won't find her around_  
_ You can look but you won't see_  
_ The girl I used to be_  
_ 'Cause she's_  
_ She's so gone_  
_ (That's so over now)_  
_ She's so gone_  
_ (You won't find her around)_

_ You can look but you won't see_  
_ The girl I used to be_  
_ 'Cause she's_  
_ She's so gone_

_ So long_  
_ She's so gone, she's so gone... gone, gone, gone. _

It was perfect. Nothing could go wrong. Or so I thought.

* * *

That night, Cake and I started our plan. When we got in front of the Castle doors, we parted ways. I went over to the side of the castle, where the secret passageway was. Gumball had shown me it a few years ago and I never forgot it. I had never told anyone about it but Cake. I swiftly and quietly entered though the secret door, and was now inside the castle. The room I was in must have been his living room or something, because there were couches and paintings everywhere. I didn't want to make a single sound by accidentally touching something, so I decided to go over the furniture. I took a couple steps back, then did a triple flip over everything and landed perfectly on my feet. Wow. That was...awesome! I wish someone was here to have seen me do that, 'cause that was really cool! I was smiling, feeling really proud of myself when suddenly I heard footsteps. I silently gasped and hid behind the wall. Three Banana Guards walked through he hallway. I sighed with relief when they were gone and continued on with my mission. Seeing the air vent above me, I calculated my jump and leaped up. I tangled my fingers in the air holes to hold myself up, planted my feet on the ceiling, and pulled out my screwdriver. I used it to unscrew the air vent. I took it out and climbed inside, quiet as a shadow. I tried to remember which direction to turn to, to get to the security room. Cake and I had discussed all of the routes throughout the castle to get everywhere and anywhere. I crawled to my right and kept crawling until I saw other air vent holes. I looked in and saw the security room. Perfect. I went in to see an unconscious Banana Guard on the ground and Cake next to him. I smiled at her.

"Good job." I whispered. "I'll shut down the security cameras. You get rid of the tapes." Cake nodded and started hacking into the tapes while I sat at the computer desk to shut down the cameras. The computer screen read:

"ENTER PASSWORD(S)"

I already knew what it was. It wasn't so hard to figure it out. I typed:

"SO VERY LARGE" I giggled.

"CORRECT" The screen now read. I shut down all of the security cameras, then changed the password to "FIONNA IS SO AWESOME" just in case the guard would wake up again. I also kinda did it to mess with Gumball. I turned to look at Cake. She had all of the tapes in a pile and was smashing them with an enlarged paw. She swept the dust into the trashcan and looked at me.

"You ready, girl?" she whispered.

"More ready than I've ever been." I whispered back. We put on our gas protection masks and threw a smoke bomb filled with sleepy gas into the air vent. Soon, all of the guards would be unconscious. We both ran out of the room and into the Dungeon, where we knew Marshall Lee would be. Soon, we found his cell. I looked inside to see him. He was cuffed to the wall. Sweat coated his head. His eyes were closed, and if you looked close enough, you could almost barely see silent tears coming out of them.

"Marshall." I whispered. His eyes popped open, and when they saw me, I think they enlarged.

"Fionna? Is that you?" He asked. Marshall tried to get closer, but when he did, his chains pulled him back.

"Yeah...it's me." I took off my mask to reveal my face.

"H-how did you get here? Where were you? How did you get in here without anyone noticing you? I am like, really confused right now. What's Cake doing here? How did you know I was in prison?"

"I'll explain everything later. We're breaking you out. Cake, give me the keys." Cake handed me the keys that she stole from the Banana Guard. I unlocked the cage-like cell and walked inside. I took out my sword, raised it up, and sliced the chains off of his wrists. He looked at his hands, then stood up. He hugged me, and I hugged him back.

"I missed you so much. Don't ever run away from me like that again." he said.

"I missed you more. I am so, so sorry." I said.

"Ahem." Cake cleared her throat. For a second, I had forgotten she existed. Marshall and I turned to look at her.

"Sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds, but we have to get out of here before the sleepy gas wears off." We went out of the castle through the secret passageway. We were quiet and quick, careful not to awaken the sleeping guards. But as we were escaping, I noticed one guard that had already woken up. He was staring intently at us as we were leaving.

Dang it.

* * *

**Hey, my people! hope you enjoyed this chapter. I want to thank FioleeFan-12 for appreciating my story enough to PM me to remind me about it. This chapter was for FioleeFan-12!**

**Please, please PLEASE review!**


	8. At Least We Tried

**Gosh, you guys are super nice. I couldn't ask for better readers! Your feedback to my writing is heartwarming and makes me want to cry. Thank you!**

**IMPORTANT!: ****Today(July 10) is my story's one month anniversary(:, so I'm going to make the longest, most dramatic, exciting, and shocking chapter ever in this story. You guys will laugh, cry, blush, smile, and get angry (only a little. save most of your anger for the next chap), so be prepared! Anyway, thanks for your support!**

**Fionna's POV**

I was sitting in a crisscross applesauce position. Marshall Lee's head was in my lap and his eyes were closed. I was running my fingers through his thick, black, shiny hair. We were both sitting on Lord Monichromicorn's purple couch.

"Fi?" Marshall said, breaking the beautiful silence.

"Yeah?" I answered. I twiddled a lock of his hair between my fingers.

"Thanks for breaking me out."

"No problem." _I did it 'cause I love you._

"They were planning on, um... executing me tomorrow morning."

"...Yeah."

"Fionna?" He opened his eyes to look into mine. _Glob, those gorgeous eyes..._

"Hm?"

"I love you. A lot." My heart jumped. _I'm the luckiest girl in the world._

"I love you too." Marshall smiled and reached for my head to pull me down and kiss me. I closed my eyes and melted into him. Cake and Lord M were in the kitchen, making tomato soup. Cake thought it would help everyone relax and calm down for a while.

I knew that it was good to take this time to relax, because the peace wouldn't for last very long.

An hour ago, during the break-out, a Banana Guard saw us free Marshall Lee. He didn't yell out or alert anyone about what we were doing, and that kind of made me suspicious. Maybe he was just still a little woozy from the sleepy gas. Or maybe the sight was so confusing and shocking to him that he could do nothing but watch in shock. I _was_ supposed to be missing, right? Whatever was the case, I knew that he would report us anyway. What would we do then? Cake and I didn't plan what to do if someone caught us. The plan was foolproof. How could it have gone wrong? I didn't tell Cake or Marshall Lee that a Guard saw us. Then we'd be wasting all of the time we could be using to take a break from all the stress to worry and yell and be upset. I just wanted to spend some time with my boyfriend. Oh my gosh, I just said the "B" word! Boyfriend! Marshall Lee is my _boyfriend! _It feels so good to say it. Boyfriend. Booooyyyyffffrrrieeeennnnd. Boy-friend. Friend-boy. Boyfriend. Glob, I love him. This is actually the main reason why I don't want to be a princess. I'd have to marry Gumball, Marshall's like, worst enemy. I'd barely ever see Marshall Lee again. If only...

If only someone else could be the ruler of the new kingdom.

I broke away from Marshall Lee's kiss to freeze in shock at my realization. Yes. Yes, this is the answer to everything! My loophole! My key! My escape route! Yes! I just needed to find someone as unique as me. Someone who didn't belong to a kingdom. Someone who wouldn't mind being royal.

"Fi? You okay up there?" Marshall asked. He must have noticed that I had frozen.

"Marshall, I figured it out! I did it! I know how to solve this!" I squealed.

"Huh?" He sat up and turned to me. I told him my idea.

"Okay, Marshall, what if someone else would take my place?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, what if someone could be the princess instead of me? I wouldn't have to marry Gumball, and I wouldn't have to be a princess." Marshall scrunched up his eyebrows in that cute way of his to think for a minute.

"Good, good. But how's it gonna work? Who'll take your place?" I thought for a moment, then smiled widely.

* * *

"Ugh, I hate it here. My fur's getting all wet." Cake said, frowning and brushing water off of her fur. We were all on a boat on our way to the underground land, Beautopia, where Samson Strong lived. He was my only hope. He was human, from what I've learned from our last visit. I had felt his cheek, and he had no gills. He was like me. Human.

"So, who's this 'Samson' guy?" Marshall asked. I smiled.

"Samson is awesome! He's human, like me, and he's super strong! His muscles are like, 'this' big." I spread my hands apart to emphasize. Marshall Lee frowned.

"He's really cool, too." I added. Marshall was quiet for a moment.

"So you must really like this guy, huh?" He said. I cocked my head to the right. What? Does he mean like a friend, or...

I gasped.

"Youuuuu're jealous!"

"What? No, I'm not." he said in defense. I crossed my arms and smirked at him. "What? Seriously, I'm not jealous. The guy sounds like a big oaf anyway."

"You're cute when you're jealous."

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!" Marshall Lee suddenly yelled, showing a flicker of his monster-bat form. I didn't flinch. I just smiled and turned away from him to steer the boat. We kept sailing until we reached a very familiar whirlpool.

"We're almost there." I said, then I turned the boat towards the whirlpool.

"Hey Fi, watch out. You're heading towards a huge whirlpool over there." Marshall pointed out.

"Oh, I know. That's where I'm trying to get to." We got closer and closer to it.

"What?!" The boat suddenly nosedived into the water. As fast as lightning, Marshall Lee grabbed me and held me close.

"Ahhhhhhh!" he screamed.

"Whooooooo!" I yelled at the same time. We landed with a splash. I laughed.

"So math!" Marshall Lee slowly let go of me, then looked around, as if checking if we were all still alive. He looked at me.

"What was that?!" he yelled. I giggled.

"You scream like a little girl! Calm down Marshall; this is just the way to Beautopia." I explained.

"Oh. Well, are there any other surprises I need to be expecting?"

"Yes. Watch out for Lub Glubs. They're crazy nasty." I warned. "Oh, and we're also getting closer to the Mash-em-ups. They're these huge walls that can squash you to death. We'll have to watch out for those, too. Speaking of which..." I looked off to the distance where I could see the Mash-em-ups appearing to get closer and closer. Marshall Lee stepped closer and held my arm.

"SMASH! SMASH! SMASH!" They went. I was planning how fast we needed to steer the boat to get to the other side without getting squashed when I saw a colorful balloon swim toy. I gasped. We don't have time to fight them now. We needed to get to the other side.

"Marsh, don't move." I whispered.

"Why?" he asked.

"Shhhh!"

"Are the Lub Glub thingies here? Where are they?" Some more swim toys appeared and they started surrounding us.

"Marshall..."

"Where are they?"

"SHUT UP!" I slapped a hand over my mouth. All was quiet.

Then the Lub Glubs broke out of their balloon form.

"Ah! Hurry! We need to get through the Mash-em-ups! We're too close to them!" I yelled. Marshall Lee stopped and flew over to the Lub Glubs.

"I'll fight 'em off. You keep going; I'll meet you on the other side!" He yelled.

"Marshall, you idiot! Get back here!" He ignored me and kicked one of the shadow-like monsters in the face. Cake and I continued through to the Mash-em-ups.

"Brace yourself, baby girl." she said. We went through the first set of walls. SMASH! Second set. SMASH! Third set. SMASH! I turned around to see how Marshall was doing. He seemed to be trying to lead the Lub Glubs into the Mash-em-ups. What was he thinking? He could get smashed to a pulp! I shuddered at the thought.

"Marshall! Be careful!" I shouted.

"Huh?" Marshall said, turning around.

"Don't look at-" SMASH! The walls crushed the Lub Glubs...and Marshall Lee along with them.

"MARSHALL!" Everything froze. No, no, no, no. This did not just happen. Glob, please tell me I didn't just see Marshall get crushed to death. Because if I did...

No. Oh, no. Tears welled up in my eyes. Cake patted my shoulder, and I turned to cry in her arms. Oh, no. It happened so fast. He was there, then he wasn't. He...can't be dead. Not after all we've been through.

I remember once while we were in the strawberry fields, Marshall picked a strawberry off a bush. He sucked the red out of it and I asked him to give me the rest of the strawberry. He said no, because "it wasn't sweet enough for me, and sweet girls need sweet strawberries". Back then I thought he was just being annoying. I also remember this other time when I was taking a picture with Gumball and he totally photobombed us. He jumped right into the picture, in front of Gumball I might add, to make it seem like the photo was just me and him. I still have that picture. I kept it in my room. I have so many memories of him, and this would probably be the last one.

_Da Da Da Da_  
_ The smell of your skin lingers on me now_  
_ You're probably on your flight back to your home town_  
_ I need some shelter of my own protection baby_  
_ To be with myself and center, clarity_  
_ Peace, Serenity_

_ I hope you know, I hope you know_  
_ That this has nothing to do with you_  
_ It's personal, myself and I_  
_ We've got some straightenin' out to do_  
_ And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_  
_ But I've got to get a move on with my life_  
_ It's time to be a big girl now_  
_ And big girls don't cry_  
_ Don't cry_  
_ Don't cry_  
_ Don't cry_

_ The path that I'm walking_  
_ I must go alone_  
_ I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown_  
_ Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?_  
_ And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay_

_ Like the little school mate in the school yard_  
_ We'll play jacks and uno cards_  
_ I'll be your best friend and you'll be my Valentine_  
_ Yes you can hold my hand if you want to_  
_ 'Cause I want to hold yours too_  
_ We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds_  
_ But it's time for me to go home_  
_ It's getting late, dark outside_  
_ I need to be with myself and center, clarity_  
_ Peace, Serenity_

"Fionna." Cake said. I didn't answer. "Fionna! Look!" I turned to look towards the Mash-em-ups. I heard a creaking sound, and I saw the walls opening up. A large, bat-like monster was pushing them apart.

_Marshall Lee..._

He kept pushing them apart until he was free, then jumped out and landed on our boat, nearly tipping it over. Marshall Lee turned into his normal form.

"Marshall!" I rushed over to him. "Are you okay?"

"Ha... I'm fine. Just a little roughed up, but I can heal fast." Marshall said. Then I punched him in the face.

"OW! What the-" I hugged him tightly and started crying hysterically.

"I...I thought you died! I th-thought you were dead!" I cried. He stared down at me in shock.

"Fionna, it's okay. I'm fine now. See? Look at me." I looked up at him, my face stained with tears.

"Marshall..."

"Yeah?"

"You're...so...dumb."

"Yeah. I know."

"Don't be dumb anymore. It'll kill you someday."

"Ha ha. I don't think that's something I can control, Fi." I glared at him.

"I'm serious. If you die because of your own stupidity, I'll die too."

"Okay, I'm sorry." I hugged him tightly, as if I let him go he would disappear from my arms.

Soon we reached Beautopia. It was a bright, beautiful city, powered by the fire in the city heart. I looked around to see Samson, who was carrying a large amount of wood. When he saw me, he dropped all of it and ran over to us.

"Fionna! Cake! You come back!" Samson Strong exclaimed.

"Hey, Sam! We need your help with something." I explained.

"Yes! Samson will help anything Fionna or Cake need." He looked at Marshall. "Who is strange pale man?" Marshall looked at me like, "really?"

"Um, Samson, this is Marshall Lee. He's a vampire." Samson's eyes widened at the word "vampire".

"V-vampire?! Samson must protect Fionna and Cake from evil creature!"

"Excuse me?" Marshall asked.

"HISSSSSS! Back! Back, evil thing!" Samson stood between Marshall Lee and I and glared at Marshall. Marshall's face had an expression mixed between shock and disgust. I almost wanted to laugh. _Almost._

"Samson, no! Marshall is a good guy! Stop!" Samson turned to look at me.

"Huh? But he..._vampire_."

"Yes, but he's my friend! Please leave him alone."

"Oh." Samson looked embarrassed for a minute. He turned to Marshall. "Samson is...sorry. Samson ashamed." Marshall looked at Samson closely, who's head was bowed down.

"Hey, no biggie, big guy. I forgive you." Marshall patted the giant's shoulder. Samson smiled. We explained what we needed Samson for, and he easily and gladly agreed. I think that Sam didn't exactly understand what we were explaining. He just said yes without thinking. Maybe he just didn't know what being a prince meant. We continued back home on our boat.

* * *

I stepped up the Candy Castle doors and knocked. _Here we go._ Gumball soon opened the doors. He gasped in surprise when he saw us.

"Gumball, I want to speak with the ARC. Now." I said. Gumball's gaze stayed on me for a minute, then looked at Samson, then Cake, then Marshall. He stared at Marshall for a minute.

"F-Fionna. You...how...?" I crossed my arms. "... Come in, we're all in here." He said. We all entered the castle. Prince Gumball led us into the Dining Room, where all of the members of the ARC were. As we came in, all eyes were on us. I heard gasping and murmuring.

"Members of the Aaa Royal Council, I have an announcement. I am renouncing my throne and giving it to Samson Strong." Everyone gasped.

"You can't do that!" One person yelled.

"Yes, I can. Samson Strong is human!" I said. Everyone was seemed furious about this news for some reason. They were all yelling,

"Prove it! Prove it!"

"How do you know?" and,

"She's lying! She's a liar!" My face turned red with anger.

"Are all of you blind?! Look at him!" I yelled.

"He could be one of those weird fish people!" Someone pointed out. I rolled my eyes.

"Samson, please come up here so I can show these _fools _what you are." I said. Samson suddenly started to look uncomfortable. He twiddled two fingers in a circular motion and looked down.

"Um, Fionna..." He said.

"What? Come up here!" I said. Sam walked up to where I was.

"Behold-" I said as I pulled off his kitty hat. I was facing the audience, so I could see the shock on their faces. I smiled to myself.

"I knew he wasn't human!" Someone yelled. What? I turned to look at Samson.

"WHAT?!" I screamed, staring in astonishment.

Instead of seeing a normal human with blonde hair in front of me like I expected, I saw a human with blonde hair who had a unicorn's horn sticking out of his head.

What the heck is happening?!

"But...but...I thought..." Samson looked down at me with sad eyes. No. I was really the only human?

"Samson? Why didn't you tell me?" Gumball walked up to me.

"Looks like you're still princess, and you've just turned yourself and Marshall in." he said. "Hello, new wife." Gumball smiled at me. No, not again.

"No!" I yelled. I ran over to Marshall. "You might be able to make me princess, but you can't make me marry you! I'll never marry you! I love Marshall Lee!" Marshall Lee smiled down at me. I smiled back. Gumball looked hurt.

"Banana Guards, arrest all of them." He said.

* * *

We were all in the same cell, Marshall Lee, Cake, Samson, and I.

We weren't really going to stay in jail. Well, all of us except Marshall Lee, anyway.

"I never thought I'd be in here again." Marshall said. He was sitting with his knees to his chest. I sat next to him and looked at Samson Strong.

"Hey, Sam?" I said. He looked up at me. He was drawing little invisible figures on the ground. "Why didn't you tell me you were a...whatever you are?"

"Uniman."**(unicorn/man)** Samson said. "Samson is uniman." He sighed. "Long ago, Samson lived with entire uniman family. We happy. Have good life." He looked down. I looked at Cake and Marshall Lee.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Then, the vampires come. They kill all of family." Samson looked at Marshall Lee. Marshall Lee looked embarrassed and a little bit guilty. So _that's_ why Samson freaked out when he saw Marshall. "I run away to other places to be safe, but no one excepts me. Everyone see me as...as big freak! Samson put on hat and hang out with fish people." He was quiet. "Samson sorry for being disappointment."

"No, don't be sorry. It's not your fault." We couldn't escape this time. If we were in one of the regular cells, Cake could turn tiny and escape, then turn into a key. We were not in on of those cells. Our cell had walls, and only walls. A single lightbulb hung from the ceiling. I was starting to lose hope when suddenly I heard a _WHOOSH! _sound. I looked up to see a portal opening up on one of the walls to the room. A girl walked out of it. Her skin was a light gray and her long hair was white. She was wearing a short black dress with a yellow belt around it and gray tights.

"Ashley." Marshall growled. "What are you doing here? I sent you to the Nightosphere."

"Well hello to you, too." Ashley said. "I just decided to drop by and see how you were doing. And by the looks of this," she looked around, "Not so well."

"What do you want?" Marshall asked.

"I'm just here to help you guys. I've been watching you closely with my crystal ball, and trust me, you need it. I can break you guys out of here. Maybe I can even make this whole problem go away." She smiled a toothy grin.

"Really?! You can?!" I asked, standing up. Marshall stood and said,

"No Fionna, don't listen to her. There's always a catch." He said.

"What do you have to offer, witch? And what's the price?" Cake asked, narrowing her eyes at Ashley.

"I can make everyone forget all of the crimes you committed. Then you wouldn't have to marry Prince Candypants." The witch answered.

"Yeah, but then I'd still have to be a princess anyways." I pointed out.

"Hmm. Okay. I'll just make sure your not princess anyways altogether. How does that sound?"

"Pretty good. Now, what's the price?" She smiled and walked over to Marshall Lee.

"This." Ashley pulled a strand of hair off of Marshall Lee's head and admired it closely. "Perfect."

"Wait." Marshall said. "What are you going to use my hair for?" Ashley ignored him and walked to the middle of the room.

"Diligo, perturbatio, adaugeo nonnullus incendia, EGO vadum servo is lamia. Monumentum of Fionna appono sileo, EGO ero novus procer." she chanted. Sparkly yellow dust spread around the room.

I blacked out.

* * *

**Ashley's POV**

_Love, passion, add some fire,_

_ I shall keep this vampire._

_Memories of Fionna put to rest, _

_I will be the new princess._

Best Latin spell I've ever thought of.

* * *

**Yo, what's up? Enjoyed the chapter? The next one's going to come as soon as possible. Maybe even just an hour after this one.**

**WARNING: You guys will definitely hate me when you read the next chapter, especially with what I do with Marshall Lee and Ashley. ;)**

**Stay tuned!**

**REVIEW! NOW! I CAN SEE YOU ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE COMPUTER. YOU ARE NOT REVIEWING. DO IT NOW. I OWN A PILLOW AND I AM NOT AFRAID TO USE IT! I AM AN EXPERT IN PILLOW FIGHT KARATE!**

**YOU'RE STILL HERE? WHAT ARE YOU DOING READING THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE WHEN YOU COULD BE USNG THIS PRECOUS TIME TO BE REVIEWING MY STORY?! DON'T MAKE COME OVER THERE; I HAVE A PILLOW!** **X)**


	9. Princess Ashley

**Hey guys. The song on Chapter 7 was "She's so gone" by Naomi Scott. It was in the movie, "Lemonade Mouth". The song from chapter 8 was "Big Girls Don't Cry" by Fergie. Just lettin' you know!**

**Dear readers,**

**Last chapter, my behavior was totally unacceptable. I apologize to all of you for threatening you with a pillow. You deserve to have the freedom to review as you please, and I took that way from you. You know longer have to worry about random pillow attacks, because I destroyed all of my pillows to keep me from attacking anyone else. Uh...not that I already have or anything... um...Anyway! Uh, on to that chapter now...**

**Fionna's POV**

I woke up in the middle of a field. _Owww, my head._ My head felt like it just got hit with a frying pan. Where was I?

"Marshall? Cake? Samson?" I called their names. They were nowhere in sight. All I saw was a large, red, palace a few kilometers away. I stood up and walked over to it. Maybe whoever owned that could tell me what was going on. When I reached the large castle, I rang the doorbell. I giggled a little at the idea of having a doorbell on a castle and waited. Peppermint Maid answered the door.

"Hey, it's you!" I exclaimed. She looked at me in confusion.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" she asked.

"It's me. Fionna? The famous heroine?" Peppermint Maid raised an eyebrow. I sighed.

"Anyway, do you know who's the ruler of this place?" I asked. P Maid gasped.

"You don't know? The new royalty. Prince Marshall Lee and Princess Ashley."

"What?!" I squeaked. "Can I see them?" That jerkette! She tricked me!

"Um... I'll have to check in with the princess to see if you can." She pulled out a walkie-talkie and held it to her ear. "Excuse me, princess-"

_"What do you want, servant?! I'm kind of busy right now." _I heard Ashley hiss on the other side.

"Um, a girl by the name of Fionna wants to see you." Silence on the other line.

"_...Let her in. She's a...friend of mine." _I frowned. Peppermint Maid motioned for me to come in. She lead me through the long, golden halls with red rugs on them. We went up the velvet spiral stairs up to the top floor. As we walked towards the royal bedroom, we passed an elevator.

"Hey, Pep Maid," I said, "Why didn't we just use the elevator?"

"Servants aren't allowed to use them." she answered simply. "Here are the royal quarters." she said when we reached them.

"Thanks." Peppermint Maid left for the stairs. I slowly knocked on the door.

"Come in!" A voice sang. I opened the door to see Ashley there. She was sitting on a large red couch in an enormous room that had doors that seemed to lead to other rooms. The walls and ceilings were white, and all of the furniture was red. Paintings of Ashley hung on the walls. Ashley was wearing a long, slim dress that matched the furniture. Her white hair was in a bun. She looked sophisticated, elegant, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but beautiful.

"Fionna! I wasn't expecting you to visit this early. How have you been?" Ashley asked.

"You hag! You tricked me! Where's Marshall?" I demanded.

"Oh, you don't want to see him right now. You two barely even know each other."

"What? What do you-" Marshall Lee walked through one of the doors. He was wearing a black suit.

"Babe, I feel like a monkey in this-" He was interrupted when suddenly Ashley kissed him hard on the lips. I watched in horror as she pressed his face against hers, fingers entangled in his dark hair. My stomach heaved and my eyes started to sting a little. No. I was _not _going to cry. I wouldn't give Ashley that satisfaction. So I quietly watched while on the inside I was dying. Ashley pulled away.

"Mwah! Oh, honey, where have you been? We have a visitor!" she said.

"Uh, I was in the bathroom. You told me to change into this thing." Marshall Lee answered. He turned to me. "Who's she?" Marshall stared at my face in curiosity.

"Marshall," Ashley said, motioning to me, "This is Fionna. She'll be staying in the castle with us for a while." I knew exactly what she was doing. She wanted me to stay here just to torture me while I watched her be with Marshall. I blinked a couple of times to prevent any tears daring to spill over.

"Well, hey there, little bunny. I'm Marshall Lee. You seem like a cool person. You like our castle so far?" Marshall asked, smiling at me.

"I-I..." I stuttered, then looked at Ashley. "Yeah...I do."

"Cool. Want a tour?"

"Uh, sure." How could he not remember me? Me? The person he loved the most?

"Awesome. I'll be right back." He flew into his room. Ashley narrowed her eyes at me.

"You better not try anything," she hissed. "Or else." Soon, Marshall Lee came back out. He was wearing his regular red flannel shirt, black jeans, and red sneakers.

"Let's go." he said.

We traveled around the castle, and he showed me all of the big, amazing rooms. There was an indoor pool, a videogame room, a huge beautiful garden with fountains, the spa, the restaurant-like dining room, the sports center, the luxury living room, the kitchen, and the Royal Wardrobe Room. The RWR was pretty cool. There were so many different clothes and shoes of all different sizes and colors. I'm not really the kind of girl who obsesses over clothes, but that didn't stop me from gaping in awe at it.

"Okay, we've covered all of the basics. Are you ready to see your room?" Marshall Lee asked me. I almost giggled in excitement.

"Yeah! This place is so amazing!" I exclaimed. He smiled at my giddiness and I blushed. He took me to the top floor and to the Guests' Room. There was a little button next to the door. At first I thought it was a doorbell, but when Marshall pushed it and the door magically opened, I realized that it was what opened the door. I gasped and walked inside. The furniture looked like it had never been used before. It was all pure white, and arranged in a beautiful way. A large window with heavy velvet curtains was on the wall at the side of the room. The art that was hung on the walls was breathtaking and beautiful. The bed was queen-sized. The several throw pillows on it were all animal skinned. A desk and chair sat in the corner of the room. It came complete with a lamp, a stack of paper, and a phone. A comfy looking rocking chair was in the middle of the room.

"Wow." was all I could say.

"That's not all." Marshall Lee said. He handed me a remote. Instead of having buttons that a regular remote would have, it had a screen. The screen had little icons on it. There were seven different options to choose from. "Music", "Open door", "Massage", "Call Service", "Watch T.V.", "Call Guards", and "Settings". I pressed on "Watch T.V.". A 24 inch flat screen T.V. came down from the ceiling. I looked down at the remote, and the icons were replaced with a power button, a volume button, and the different numbers for the channels.

"Awesome!" I put the T.V. back and pressed "Open door". The door to my room opened automatically. "Cool!" I tried out "Music" and it gave me several options from "Acoustic" to "Zulu Music". I pressed "Fun". A disco ball came down from the ceiling as the music came on. It was fun and upbeat. It was so good that I couldn't help but dance along. Soon Marshall was dancing along too, and we were both laughing and smiling and falling. He held my hand and twirled me around, then dipped me. I almost forgot that he wasn't my boyfriend anymore.

"Whoo! Hee hee hee." I giggled. Soon we got tired and I turned off the music. We both collapsed on my bed laughing.

"This may sound weird," Marshall said, "but I feel like I've known you forever." I stopped smiling.

"Yeah...me too." I said. Silence.

"Anyway, now I just need to show you the last room. It's not big or anything, but it is pretty special. Come on." He took me down the hall to a large metal door with several locks on it.

"Don't tell anyone I took you to you this room. It's actually only supposed to be seen by me and Ash." Marshall explained. "But for some reason...I think I trust you."

I only nodded. Marshall Lee undid the locks. He had to type in a password, draw out a symbol, say a sentence, and scan his fingerprints, his eyes, and his tongue. When he finished all of the locks, he slowly opened the heavy, bulletproof door. Inside was a glass box. I walked in to see better, and Marshall Lee followed after me. I saw a golden tiara studded with diamonds and a crown also studded with diamonds next to it in the box. There were also two gold rings next to them.

"Marshall, what's this?" I asked quietly. Of course I knew what it was, but I just couldn't believe it.

"These are Ashley and I's future crowns. For when we get married. And those are our rings." He answered. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Do you...love her?" I asked, tears welling up in my eyes. Marshall Lee looked confused.

"Uh, yeah. Of course I do. She's my princess."

"That's what I thought." I said, my voice cracking. I ran out of there as fast as possible.

"Fionna!" Marshall called.

I couldn't bear to look at the proof of Marshall and Ashley's future marriage any longer. I pushed the button to open the door to my room and jumped onto my bed, crying into a pillow. Marshall followed after and walked into my room.

"Fionna? What's wrong?" he asked. I looked at him.

"H-how could you not remember me? How?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"How could you forget me, of all people?"

"Um, I don't think I understand what you mean. Can you tell me what's wrong?" I just shook my head and turned to my pillow. I could tell Marshall was still there, watching me. When I heard the "Zzz" of the door close, I knew he left. I had started crying in that hiccup-ish way when I heard the "Zzz" of the door open. Marshall must have come back. He does remember me. He loves me and hates Ashley. He's coming to apologize for not remembering me sooner. I turned my head, expecting to see Marshall Lee there, but instead, saw Ashley.

"Aw, poor little Fionna got her heart broken." she said. "Life doesn't have such fairytale endings, does it? Tsk, tsk, tsk. Now look at you. Crying all over the bed. I told you Marshall wouldn't remember you. I bet he wouldn't even _want_ to remember someone so pathetic." I sat up to glare daggers at her, but I think that didn't affect her too much considering my face was covered in tears.

"You unkind, nasty, unpleasant, spiteful, malicious, unfair, cruel, foul, despicable, obnoxious, vile, loathsome, horrible, horrid, hateful, rotten, lowdown, beastly creep! I hate you!" I spat, meaning every word. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"You can call me every curse word in the book of curse words, but that won't change a thing. You will still be miserable." She turned towards the door.

"Oh, and by the way," she added, "you're invited to our wedding. It's next week on Friday." She walked out of my room, leaving me to lie there and cry bitter tears.

* * *

**Hola, mi amigos!**

**Pretty happy, upbeat, heartwarming chapter, huh? Fionna's feeling pretty awesome, isn't she?(it's called sarcasm)**

**Next chapter coming soon! And don't forget to review!**

**REVIEW! DO IT PLEASE! I PROMISE I WONT ATTACK YOU WITH A PILLOW THIS TIME! **

**I'LL USE MY SAD EYES: O.O**


	10. Marshall Lee On a Leash

**Heeeeyyy.  
I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in like, months. Please don't murdle me. Okay, y'all obviously deserve an explanation. My cousins were visiting, so there was more chores and work to be done cause they're all younger than me and super annoying. They're gone now. Well, after they left, school started again. A whole bunch of stress, lockers, jerks, and work. I kept getting messages telling me to hurry up and update. I feel really, really, _really _bad for abandoning my story like this, but I had to do what had to be done.**

**Please don't be mad.**

**Please keep reading.**

**I love you all,**

**Unknownstranger3.**

**Fionna's POV**

Breakfast the next morning was quiet and awkward. I could barely even concentrate on the food(which was very delicious by the way. We had crepes. It's like this really thin pancake filled with whipped cream, strawberry sauce, and chocolate sauce. Yum!). Marshall Lee seemed really concerned for me. He was really nice and took me to the Royal Swimming Pool. I wore a swimsuit I found in the RWR. It was blue(my favorite color) and...a bikini. I don't really like wearing bikinis, especially in front of other people, but for some reason today I felt like taking risks.

"Cannon ball!" Marshall Lee yelled before he splashed into the clear blue water. I stood behind the white statue of a nude angel, kind of hiding. Maybe I shouldn't have worn a bikini. Maybe a one piece would have been better. Oh, it's too late to change now. What does Marshall think of me now? He probably thinks I'm such a weirdo for crying about something like marriage. Maybe I should just not show up. Maybe I should just leave the whole castle. I don't need to suffer through this. I started to turn away.

"Hey, Fionna! Wait!" I heard Marshall call. Darn. I stood where I was. I heard him come out of the pool and over to me.

"Where are you going? Aren't we still swimming or what?" I turned to face him.

"Um, uh... I dunno, maybe?" I blushed. He looked so good when his hair was wet.

"Kay, let's go." Before he hopped back into the pool, he said, "Nice bathing suit by the way." I smiled and hopped in with him. When I swam back up to the surface, I looked around. Marshall was nowhere in sight. Huh?

"Marshall?" I called, confused. I waited a few seconds. Nothing. Suddenly, an invisible force yanked my foot deep into the water. I gasped before I was underwater. I totally freaked out and kicked whatever was holding me. I swam back to the surface to see Marshall with a bruise on his face. He was laughing his butt off.

"Oh my glob, I'm so sorry! I didn't know that was you!" I said. Marshall lee snickered a bit before he said,

"Nah, nah, it's totally okay. I've never met a girl as strong as you. You totally flipped out!" he started his laughing fit again and I blushed. I stared at his bruise that was now starting to swell again. Instincts told me to put my palm on it, and I did. Marshall stopped laughing to stare at me. He stared into my eyes and I stared into his. I tried to guess what he was thinking, and I couldn't. Marshall put his hand on the same hand that was on his cheek.

My hand felt like it was buzzing. I swallowed before I started to close the distance between us. I saw Marshall Lee's pupils dilate.

"Marshall Lee! What in the name of glob are you _doing?_" Marshall jumped and landed in the water with a splash. His head popped back up.

"Ashley, it's so not what it looks like! Fionna accidentally kicked me, and, well,...yeah..." Marshall stuttered. The witch narrowed her eyes at him, then at me. Suddenly, she smiled brightly.

"Anyway, Marshall, it's time for wedding plans! The planner wants to see you immediately." My heart shattered into a million pieces. I watched as Marshall Lee came out of the pool.

"Hey, Fionna. Sorry we didn't get much time to hang out in here. But you'd still be up for video games later, right?" He asked.

"Definitely." I agreed, smiling.

"Come on, Marshall! Abigail's waiting!" Ashley yelled. She grabbed Marshall's arm and dragged him out.

I laid on my back, floating in the pool, silently letting the tears run down my cheeks.

**Marshall Lee's POV**

So, I was marrying the love of my life next week. Yay.

I don't know what to do. One minute Ashley looks like a hot, amazing, beauty goddess, and the next she's an evil shrew who wants to suck my soul out. Something in me tells me that I need her for some reason, like we're supposed to be together, but something else tells me that danger is coming and I need to get away from her as soon as possible. She's cruel and bossy and reminds me of my mother.

I don't want to be that kind of guy. The guy who's a wuss and does everything his wife tells him to as if he's on a leash. A really strong leash. With a whip attached to it.

Sometimes I want to dump her, but I can't. The kingdom we made, the one we made filled with demons and vampires (kind of like the Nightosphere but much nicer), would fall apart if we broke up. I can't do that. This is my chance to rule like my mom wanted without having people suffer. So I'm kind of stuck. And miserable. I'd be less miserable if Ashley would let me play my bass, but she won't 'cause she says music is a waste of time. I'd disagree with her, but I don't want to end up sleeping on the couch again. Sigh.

"So should the roses be red or white?" Abigail asked me. I sighed.

"I dunno. You pick." I answered, resting my cheek on my hand in a bored way. Abigail frowned a little.

"...Marshall?"

"Yeah?"

"You seem a little out of it. Anything you want to talk about?"

"Anything I _want_ to talk about? Nope." Abigail sighed.

"Red roses it is then. Do you want your bowtie to match Ashley's dress?" I wanted to say no, but I thought about what Ashley would think about that.

"Yes. Please." I begged. Abigail chuckled.

"That girl has you wrapped around her finger tighter than her wedding ring."

"You're telling me."

"...Marshall, you should be lucky to have Ashley as your bride. She's an amazing woman." In the room next to us, the room where our other wedding planner, Purple, was helping Ashley with her dress, we heard,

"NO NO NO! I HATE IT! HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY THINK THIS LOOKS GOOD ON ME?!"

"Your Highness, you look positively stunning. The dress really shows off your beautiful curves."

"IT DOESN'T SHOW OFF MY CURVES, YOU STUPID IMBECILE! IT MAKES ME LOOK FAT!"

Abigail looked at me with pity in her green eyes.

"Never mind, then." She said.

Right now I wished that I could marry anyone but Ashley. Maybe even her friend, Fionna.

Fionna. The new girl with beautiful blonde hair and interesting personality.

Fionna...

**Hi. I am so, so sorry that it's so short. I'm going to a restaurant soon for dinner with my family and didn't have time to make this super long. My mom's being kind of mean lately, and is grounding me for no reason. No laptop or T.V. during weekdays. :( I'll try to update on Friday or Saturday or maybe Sunday.**

**I love you all for reading this.**

**Review and show me your thoughts. :)**


	11. Blue, Red, and Pink

**Marshall Lee's POV**

I had the craziest dream ever. Like, ever. In the dream, Fionna and I were together. Like, _together _together. She looked... prettier than before. This crazy cat with orange spots always followed us around, and this big guy with a unicorn's horn on his head too. When I woke up, it was still the middle of the night. I shivered. No blanket. Ashley was hogging all of it to herself. I groaned in annoyance and tried grabbing the edge of the blanket. Ashley rolled over, pulling the blanket with her and making herself look like a burrito. She took up most of the bed, so I was stuck hanging off of it. I stood up. I was not going to sleep like this. The couch was better than this. I went over to our bedroom door and pushed the button, watching as the door slid open. Where was I going to sleep? The castle staff all had their own bedrooms, so there weren't many guest rooms to use. Fionna was using the only available guest room. Oh, what the heck. I'll just sleep in her room. She won't notice, so she won't mind. Sort of feeling like a creepy stalker, I walked over to Fionna's room, pressed the button, and quietly let myself in. Fionna was sleeping peacefully on her large bed, breathing softly. Unlike Ashley, she doesn't snore. I slowly lowered myself onto the bed, careful not to wake her. I snuggled into the soft sheets next to her. Ah...peace. I closed my eyes, trying to drift off to a nice, peaceful slumber, but now I couldn't go to sleep. What in the name of Aaa was I doing?

I'm sleeping in a bed with a girl who is definitely not my fiancé. I turned to my side to look at Fionna. She looked just as pretty as she did in my dream. My thoughts wandered back to the pool. Was Fionna... trying to kiss me? And if she was, was I about to let her? For some reason, I smiled at the thought. I let my arms wrap around her small body. She was soft and warm. I buried my face in her neck and let myself into a nice, dreamless, sleep.

**Fionna's POV**

As I woke up, my first thought was, "Who's holding me?" I blinked, letting my eyes adjust before I saw thick, black, shiny hair. My breath caught in my throat. Could it be? I scooted back a little to see his face. It was. Marshall Lee was in my bed. I stared at his gorgeous face, trying to figure out how and why he was here. My eyes lingered over to his mouth, and I thought for a moment. This was the perfect opportunity to kiss him. There was no one around, and we were hidden by the many walls of my bedroom. Feeling brave, I leaned forward and put my lips on his soft ones. My cheeks felt really, really, warm. I was about to pull away when suddenly I felt two hands at the back of my head pull me closer to him. My eyes snapped open in panic. Marshall Lee was kissing me! On purpose! His eyes opened, then he yelped and sat up.

"Oh glob, oh glob. I am so sorry! I thought you were-" I shut him up with a kiss, and for some reason, he didn't resist. I melted into him, running my fingers through his hair like I used to. When I pulled away, he looked into my eyes and said,

"You must think I'm some kind of perv, don't you?"

"No, no. I don't think that at all." I said. Marshall put his hands on his face and sighed.

"What am I doing? Ashley will kill me. I barely know you, and I think I might be..." I tried to keep my lips from twisting into a smile. He didn't have to finish his sentence for me to understand what he was about to say. I pulled his hands off of his face and held them.

"It's okay... 'cause I feel the same way." I hesitated before I started speaking again. "And I need to tell you something. Actually, we do know each other. Really, really, well." I explained everything to him, from our relationship to Ashley's curse. He listened carefully, not asking questions or anything. When I finished, I looked up at him to see his reaction. He didn't look surprised at all. In fact, he kind of looked like he was expecting it.

"Of course. Of course she would do something like this! She does this to people all the time. I should have noticed something weird going on.

"So you believe me?" I asked.

"Yeah. I do. It's kind of hard to wrap my head around it, but yeah. Besides, you're way prettier than Ashley. Why would I choose her if you're here?" I smiled and kissed him again, lowering us onto the bed.

..

Marshall hung out with me for the whole day. We played video games, picked strawberries in the garden, and played Marco Polo in the pool. Things couldn't have been better between us, except that he was still getting married to Ashley.

"Marshall?" I asked. We were sitting on his huge couch, watching T.V.

"Yeah?" His arm was laying across my shoulder, holding me close.

"What about Ashley?"

"She's at some meeting."

"No, I mean, are you still going to marry her?" Marshall Lee was silent. I started getting impatient. I turned my whole body to face him. "Marshall. Are you marrying her or not?" He thought for a minute, not saying anything, only running his fingers through his hair.

"I have to." He finally said.

"But you can't! You don't even love her! What about me?"

"I'm really sorry, but I can't dump her now. She may be an awful she-devil, but she knows how to properly rule a kingdom. The kindom needs her." I wanted to protest, but he had a good point.

"Then why don't you just let go of the kingdom? Ashley can rule on her own, can't she?"

"Fionna. Think for a minute. Remember when you told me that in the real world, you were forced to have to marry someone?"

"Yeah..."

"Then what are the odds that Ashley will have the right to rule on her own?"

"Oh." I said, losing hope. I slouched against his chest, frowning.

"Well, even if I have to marry Ashley, the connection between you and me will never break apart."

"But it's not the same. And isn't that kind of like, cheating on your wife?"

"No one will find out. Trust me." We smiled at each other and turned our attention back to the television.

**Peppermint Maid's POV**

I cannot believe what I have just seen. The soon to be king of Demon Kingdom, Marshall Lee Abadeer, was cheating on his fiancé! I found out while I was in my lair, er, uh, I mean...bedroom, and I was spying on him through my crystal ball. I sensed something fishy going on with him. I saw him... kissing Miss Fionna in the living room. Something has to be done. I quickly ran to the Royal Office, where Queen Ashley was discussing wedding plans with her royal advisers. I stopped at the doorway, panting loudly.

"Peppermint!" Ashley yelled. "How many times have I told you not to-"

"My Queen, Marshall Lee... and Miss Fionna are... dating behind your back!" She stood from the table.

"WHAT?!" I flinched at her yell. The royal advisers cowered under the table. She marched out of the room, leaving angry footprints behind her.

**Fionna's POV**

Ashley marched in on us. Marshall and I sat up, pretending that I wasn't just lying on him.

"Oh, don't try to hide anything from me!" Ashley cried. "I already know. Peppermint told me everything." My heart skipped a beat. I was so dead. I expected Ashley to put another spell on me, maybe to zap me out of existence, or worse, send me to an evil dimension where I would be tortured forever. Bur instead of doing any of those things, Ashley did something I least expected. She broke down and cried. Her hands covered her face, but I could still imagine the tears running down her cheeks. Marshall and I were shocked. I didn't know what to do, so I just sat as she cried. She released her hands from her face.

"Marshall, what did I ever do to you?" She bitterly asked. "All I've ever done was love you, and this is how you treat me. You'd give me up for that blonde little brat? What does she have that I don't have?"

"She actually cares about my feelings!" Marshall said, standing up. "She didn't sell Hambo, and she's not selfish! Unlike you."

"I've given up too many things to have you, Marshall- my sanity, most of my potions, everything. I've worked hard to get you here now, so I'm not giving you up when I'm so close. Guards!" Three guards suddenly appeared at her side. "Arrest these two. And keep Marshall Lee in the...special cell. Miss Fionna is to be hanged for her crimes."

"What?!" I yelled before one of her guards seized me. He carried me away. As the door to the room seemed to be getting smaller and smaller, I could hear Marshall calling my name.

**Marshall Lee's POV**

I was in the special cell. I think Ashley figured something like this might happen, so she designed this room for me. There was a huge red couch, a flat screen television, a table full of red foods, a bathroom, and a large bookshelf full of books. There were NO doors. Anywhere. Except for the bathroom. It made me wonder how the guards got me in here. I was blindfolded on my way in.

I wonder what they're doing to her right now.

Feeling stressed, I grabbed an apple from the table and sucked the red from it. Maybe there was some sort of secret passage in here somewhere. My eyes darted to the bookshelf. Suddenly I thought of every single movie I've ever seen with a book on a shelf that actually opens a hidden door. I headed over to it and grabbed the first book I saw. Nothing. I tried another. Nope. Then another. And another. Nothing was happening. Eventually, I'd removed every single book from its spot. They were all scattered over the floor. Feeling frustrated, I grabbed one and through it at the T.V. It turned on. Fionna was on i it, locked up in a cage and crying. Her body was all bruised. What did they do to her?

"M-Marshall..." I heard her mumble. My heart skipped a beat. "Where are you?"

"I'm right here." I almost said, before I remembered that there was no way she could hear me. I looked around the room, looking for any other sign of a secret passage. My eyes wandered over to the table full of food. What the heck? I could have sworn that I JUST sucked the red from that apple. I flew closer to it and picked it up. No sign of white anywhere. Genuinely confused, I ate the red on the apple again and put it back on the table. I sat on the couch and kept my eyes on the apple. It stayed white.

"Let me go!" I heard. I looked up at the television screen. Some guards were dragging Fionna to a large area that kind of looked like a stadium. It was filled with almost all of the people of Demon Kingdom. In the middle of the stadium was a large, red, guillotine.

Oh my god.

I stood up and watched as Fionna punched and kicked at the guards, trying to fight her way out. They were really going to kill her. No. Ashley was really going to kill her. I looked back at the table. The apple was red again. Why did that keep happening? I noticed something else about the apple. I wasn't as round as it used to be. Then it clicked. It wasn't the same apple. Someone, or something, was replacing my apple every time I finished it. I decided to test my theory. I bit the apple again, then turned around. As soon as I heard tiny footsteps, I turned around. A blur of the color pink whooshed past me, and the smell of flowers. I quickly followed after, using my vampire speed. I caught up with them, then pinned her to the ground.

"Pink? What are you doing here?" I asked, looking down at her. She lowered her eyes in shame.

"You...weren't supposed to see me." She said. Her small pink cheeks blushed. "Can you please get off of me?"

"Oh. Sorry." I apologized. I stood up and she did too. She bent down to pick up her dropped basket full of apples.

"Ashley told me to refill the table every time you ate." She explained, standing back up.

"Where do you keep disappearing?"

"I...can't tell you."

"Is there a secret passageway or something I don't know about?" Pink went pale.

"I can't tell you that either."

"Please, Pink?"

"I'm really, really, sorry! I can't!" It wouldn't be very difficult to get answers out of Pink. She's like a piggy bank. Put too much pressure on her, and she'll spill all of her contents.

"Pink. I am your boss. I command you to show me where you came from." Pink looked like she was about to cry.

"But I can't! Ashley said she'd kill me if I did!" Tears ran down her cheeks. I wanted to have a little bit of mercy on her, but I couldn't. Fionna needed me.

"I don't care what Ashley says. Show me now, or else." Pink started to cry, and I started to feel a little guilty. Her shoulders trembled, and her eyes were redder than mine. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Pink? Pink, look, I'm really sorry. Shh, shh. Don't cry. You don't have to show me if you don't want to." Pink shook her head, wiping away the snot on her nose.

"No. I'll show you. Miss Fionna is going to be executed. I wouldn't want you to miss out on the show." Her response felt like a slap to the face. Did she think I was just as vicious and cruel as Ashley?

"No! Pink, I want to save Fionna." Her eyes grew wide.

"What? Why?"

"... Because I love her." Pink grabbed my hand.

"Follow me, Prince Marshall." As we went through the secret door under the rug, I looked up at the television screen. Fionna screamed as they dragged her towards the guillotine.

Don't worry, Fionna. I'm coming.


	12. Escaped

**Um... I'm not sure what to say in this author's note...**

**Fionna's POV**

Rough, callused hands gripped my arms tight as I struggled to escape. I wasn't afraid. I've been in worse situations. I was angry, livid even. Ashley couldn't do this. It's not like Marshall Lee would magically fall in love with her if I died. In fact, he'd hate her even more. The whole idea of killing me was stupid and wouldn't solve anything. I wasn't afraid. However, I really didn't feel like dying soon.

In the dungeon where I was kept in, the guards had beat me up. They used rocks and clubs. I found the whole thing barbaric, but the weapons didn't do as much damage as I thought they would. I fought back.

And I will keep fighting.

**Marshall's POV**

Pink lead me to the horror-show stadium. As I came in, I kind of just stood and stared for a minute. Fionna's head rested on the guillotine. I had to think fast, or else she would die. As I flew towards the scene, I started to feel some sort of static electric energy coming towards me. It didn't feel right, but I kept going. Suddenly, I couldn't move. There was some sort of force holding me back. Pink stood at the other side of me.

"Come on, Marshall! Fionna needs help!" she said. I pushed against the invisible force as hard as I could, but I couldn't go on.

"It's vampire-proof." someone explained behind me. I turned around to see another vampire. He kind of looked like me, except that his hair was blonde and he wore a blue flannel shirt.

"How do I get to the other side?" I asked firmly. He sighed, blew a strand of his hair out of his face, and said,

"I already told you. There is no way to the other side. It's vampire-proofed. Why do you think I'm over here?"

I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him up to me.

"I need to get over there. My girlfriend needs me. Tell me now."

"Listen, I honestly don't know! I've already tried, but for some reason, the Queen doesn't want you in there!" I sighed and let go. I turned back to Pink.

"Pink, you need to stop her somehow." I said. She went pale.

"What? Me? Alone?" She asked. I put my hands against the wall-like force.

"Please try." I begged. I looked up above her at a large throne set high in the air. It was floating. In it sat Ashley, who was wearing a long, golden dress. A large red rock from the ground flew up to her feet. Ashley stood on it, and used her magic to summon another rock, and another, as she walked down a staircase of magical rocks. When she reached the bottom, one of her servants, Purple, handed her a sharp knife.

"No. No! Stop it!" I screamed at Ashley. She looked up, then turned to me. Her eyes were red and wet.

"Marshall." Her voice croaked. She walked over to me. "I didn't think you'd join us for this...special event."

"Don't touch her! I'll kill you!" I yelled. Ashley put her hands through the force, grabbed my face, and kissed me roughly. I tried pulling away, but she sunk her nails into my skin. After she pulled away, I wiped my mouth with the sleeve of my shirt in disgust. She glared at me.

"Stop pretending you're not still in love with me, Marshall. Quit brainwashing yourself into thinking you belong with this... human. She's not like us. She won't live forever. She can get sick. She'll get all old and wrinkly while you stay young and handsome forever. Did you really think the two of you would last?"

I already knew. I tried not to think about it or say anything, but deep down inside I remembered that Fionna wouldn't live forever and I would. I didn't like to think about it.

"I... I... I know, but..." I looked down, feeling defeated.

"Marshall!" I heard someone shout. I looked back up to see Fionna, her head forced down on the guillotine by the guards.

"No matter what happens, I'll always love you." she said. Ashley turned to her direction and walked towards the guillotine.

"People of Demon Kingdom!" She shouted. "Let this be a lesson to you all. Do not mess with your Queen."

"Yes, Queen Ashley." They all said in unison. Ashley grabbed the rope, the only thing that was holding up the giant blade that was threatening to chop Fionna's neck in half. Then she brought the knife over to the rope, and began to cut.

"Wait!" A tiny voice shouted. It was Pink. I had almost forgotten she was still here. "Queen Ashley-"

"WHAT?" Ashley hissed icily. Pink flinched a little.

"I wanted to suggest that, um, maybe instead of killing Miss Fionna, you could, um..."

"Well? Spit it out!" Pink stood on her toes to whisper into Ashley's ear.

"Fine." Ashley said after some time. "Instead of killing this creature, I will put her under a sleeping spell. Fionna will stay asleep for 100 years, and when she wakes up, we'll see if Marshall Lee will still have feelings for her." Fionna's eyes widened.

"What?! No!" She screamed. Ashley closed her eyes, put her hands above Fionna, and chanted the spell. Fionna's eyes slowly closed shut, and I could tell that they wouldn't be opening up again for a long time. I leaned against the vamire-proofed force.

"Fionna!" I called. No answer. Ashley turned to me and snapped her fingers. The force disappeared, so I fell face-first into the dirt. I stood to wipe myself off, but then I came face to face with Ashley. Her eyes were still wet and red. A single tear dripped down her cheek.

"Take her out of here." She said. "Take her out and make sure it's somewhere far, far away." She turned, summoned a large stone, and flew off to her throne on it. I ran over to Fionna, picked her up bridal style, and flew out of there as fast as I could. I was about to leave the castle when I heard a little voice say,

"Please take us with you." I turned around with Fionna in my arms to see Pink, Purple, Peppermint Maid, and... Abigail. Pink stepped forward.

"We hate it here. I know it might be a little hard to take us along, but-"

"Climb on." I said, facing my back towards them. They piled up onto my back and I flew off into the night sky.

**Ashley's POV**

He'll come back. I know it. When he realizes that that human won't always be there for him, he'll come right back. And if he doesn't...

I'll make him.

**Marshall's POV**

We kept flying until we reached the woods. The trees would keep us hidden. I also kind of needed a rest from carrying five girls at one time. When we stopped there, I rested Fionna on a stone.

"Okay guys, get off of me." I ordered.

"But you smell so good." Abigail said, holding me tighter. I rolled my eyes.

"Off. Now." The girls all set themselves on the ground one by one. We surrounded the motionless body of Fionna.

"Is she... alive?" Abigail asked.

"Yes." Peppermint Maid answered. "She is only in an extremely deep sleep." We all looked at Fionna. Her chest rose and fell quietly and very slowly. I sighed and turned to Peppermint Maid.

"Peppermint... you're good at witchery and demon's craft, right?" I asked. Peppermint Maid visibly swallowed.

"How did you know? Who told you?!" she asked.

"You did. Just now." Peppermint Maid's eyes widened when she realized her mistake. Actually, I knew her secret all along. I could sense it. "Anyways, can you fix her?" She thought for a moment and stepped up to Fionna.

"I will try, but I doubt that I will be able to make any difference." She put her hands above Fionna, similar to the way Ashley did, closed her eyes, and whispered in a foreign, demonic language. We all waited patiently for a miracle to happen. A sheen of sweat appeared on Peppermint Maid's forehead. She bit her lip and scrunched her eyebrows together. Then she stopped.

"The curse is too strong." she said. My shoulders slouched in disappointment. "However," she continued, "It is not impossible to break it. I was able to gather some information about the curse. While Fionna is in her unconscious state, she will be able to age. She can also hear everything that is occurring around her. She is listening to us as we speak."

"Wait," I said. "She's _aging_?" Fionna was supposed to be stuck unconscious for 100 years. If she would be aging all that time...

She would most likely die a few minutes after she woke up.

I felt sick.

"Unfortunately, yes." Peppermint Maid confirmed. "Fionna may be unconscious, but she can still think and have emotions. I cannot imagine how she is feeling now." I looked at Fionna's blank face. A single tear dripped out of her right eye, then nothing. I wiped the tear.

"It's going to be okay, Fi." I said. "I'm going to save you."

"You know, Marshall, I know someone who works very well with potions and such, and he may be able to save Fionna." said Peppermint Maid.

"Really? Who?"

"Prince Gumb-"

"No." I cut her off abruptly. "Anyone _but _him. He's the one who caused this mess. He'll just mess things up more."

"Marshall Lee, please consider-"

"I said no!" I screamed. I looked up at the sky. It was getting extremely dark. We wouldn't be able to fly anywhere soon in this darkness.

"It's dark in here..." Pink said in her timid voice, practically squeaking.

"No it's not. it's just really cold." Purple said.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving." complained Abigail. "Let's kill something."

"Kill something?" squeaked Pink.

"Yeah, for it's meat." Abigail explained.

"That sounds awful! I'm a vegetarian!"

"Will you two stop arguing? You're giving me a headache." Purple said.

"Pink, it's not like we're gonna eat the animal _alive._ It'll already be dead, so it's okay to eat it." Abigail continued.

"That's just as bad! Animals have rights too!" Pink yelled.

"Guys! Did you not hear what I just said?!" Purple yelled.

"Maybe if Pink weren't such a baby, we wouldn't still be arguing."

"I am not a baby!" Pink said with her voice shaking a bit.

"Abigail! That was mean!"

"No it wasn't! I'm just saying what's true!" Purple growled, then shoved Abigail.

"Whoa! What's your problem?" Abigail said, then shoved her back. Purple landed against a nearby tree and gasped.

"I am going to kill you!" she yelled.

"Guys, stop! You're scaring me!" Pink yelled. They ignored her and started the hitting and scratching and hair-pulling.

This had to stop before I lost my sanity.

"WILL ALL OF YOU JUST _SHUT UP?!"_ I yelled. They froze. "You're making me regret bringing all of you along! The only people acting mature right now are Peppermint Maid and Fionna! If you all still want my help with escaping, you guys need to at least act tolerable." They blushed in shame.

"Marshall," Abigail sad. "We're sorry."

"Yeah." Pink and Purple said.

"We'll cooperate. We promise. Right, girls?" Abigail said. They nodded in agreement.

"Great." I said. I started a plan to camp out here. Peppermint Maid would make a shelter, Purple would make a fire, Pink would stay with Fionna, and Abigail and I would search for food.

As Abigail and I searched the dark forest, we talked.

"You were right about Ashley." Abby whispered. "She sucks."

"Told you." I replied. We found a cherry patch and started picking the cherries.

"Darn it, we should have brought something to hold all of these." Abigail said.

"Let's put them by that tree over there." I suggested. We put them by the tree, then continued picking. The next time we came back to the tree, the cherries were gone.

"An animal must've took them." I guessed. "Let's put it in the rosebush. The animal won't be able to get in, and I can get the cherries out without getting hurt." We performed the plan, but the cherries were still missing.

"That's weird." Abby said. I sniffed the air.

"This smell's even weirder." I stated. I sniffed again. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. "There's another vampire out here." Abigail's eyes widened. I put my index finger in front of my lips to gesture to her to be quiet. I followed the scent and sounds of rustling leaves to a large bush. I spread out the branches to see the same vampire that I saw in the stadium. He was lying down on his back with one hand behind his head. The other hand held a cherry that was most likely from the pile that sat next to him.

"Oh, hello." he said, smiling. "I wasn't expecting company." He sucked the red from the cherry.

"Why are you following me?" I asked.

"How are you so sure I'm following you, hm? I could just be hanging out here in the forest 'cause I was bored." he answered. He stood up and came face to face with me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I don't give my name to just _anyone._ You know, for security reasons." He looked at Abigail. "But I might for this dazzling beauty." He took her hand and kissed it. "I'm Oliver." Abby blushed.

"I-I'm Abigail. But you can call me Abby. You know, if you want...I mean, you don't have to..."

"Abigail. What a charming name for a charming girl." I immediately didn't like Oliver for some reason. There was something..._off_ about him. He turned back to me. "I've been watching you guys, not like spying or anything stalker-ish, but I've noticed that you guys need help saving that blonde girl. I can lead you to someone who can help."

"Really?!" said Abigail. Her eyes sparkled when she stared at him. That didn't look good.

"Actually," I said, narrowing my eyes at him. "We have all the help we need. Thanks for asking, though. Let's go, Abby."

"Are you sure? I can be an extra use of transportation." He demonstrated by sweeping Abby off her feet and floating into the air. Abby blushed so hard that her freckles weren't visible anymore.

"Please let him come, Marshall!" Abigail begged. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. But I'm watching you." I said, turning to Oliver. He smiled.

"Awesome."

* * *

**Oliver's POV**

As I followed behind while Abigail and Marshall, I pulled out my walkie-talkie and whispered into it.

"They fell for it. I'm in." I said.

_"Perfect. Complete this plan in less than a week and I might give you a raise."_ said Ashley. I could hear the smile in her voice.

* * *

**Hi, my beautiful, amazing, angelic readers! Thanks for reading. I'm going to try as hard as I can to update every weekend at least once, If I don't, it's because I'm probably busy.**

**Please review! I like reading what people think of my story1 :)**


	13. Chapter 13, The Unlucky Chapter

**Hey readers. You guys are so amazing. Reading your reviews make me smile. Sorry for not updating last week. A bunch of stuff was going on.**

**This is Chapter 13, and it's October the 13th, and as everyone knows, thirteen is a very unlucky number...**

**Marshall Lee's POV**

The next day, Oliver led us through the woods in search for the person who would save Fionna.

"We're almost there." he said after almost 15 minutes of traveling.

When I introduced Oliver to the rest of us, everyone liked him immediately. Well, except for Peppermint Maid. She kept giving him dirty looks, but he ignored her. They were all excited when I announced he would help us save Fionna.

I started seeing cotton candy trees as we neared our destination. I've only ever seen cotton candy trees in the Candy Kingdom. Wait a minute...

"We're here." Oliver said.

"What?" I exclaimed. "What are we doing here?" Oliver turned to me.

"Prince Gumball is the only guy I know who has the technology to remove Fionna from her unconscious state. We're taking her to him." he explained. He started flying toward the castle.

"No." I said.

"What?" He turned around.

"You don't understand; _he's _the one who made her like this."

"...no, he didn't. It was Queen Ashley."

"Ashley wouldn't have done it if it weren't for him." Oliver's eyebrow raised.

"Huh? Well, I'm not exactly sure what you're talking about, but all I know is he can fix her."

"Don't you know anyone else who can?"

"Nope, sorry." I breathed out sharply through my nose.

"Fine." We walked up to the castle doors and rang the bell. Gumball opened it a few seconds later.

"Oliver? What are you doing here?" Gumball asked. "You were banned from the Candy Kingdom years ago." Oliver turned pale as everyone turned to him.

"Gumball, look, I can explain-" he stuttered. Prince Gumball crossed his arms.

"Explain fast, because I'm _this _close to alerting the guards." he said. He narrowed his eyes at Oliver.

"Prince Gumball, I came for some help. One of my friends, Fionna the Human, was cursed and I need you to save her." He gestured to Fionna's motionless body in my arms. I wonder if she could hear us right now, or if maybe she was dreaming. Prince Gumball gasped.

"Fionna!" he said. He looked back up at me and narrowed his eyes at me. "Well no wonder Fionna was hurt. She was under _your _supervision." I resisted the urge to suck the life out of him. I was doing everything in my power to _protect _Fionna, not hurt her.

"Whatever." I only said.

"Anyway, all of you may come in." Gumball said. He took us to his lab. Machines beeped and dinged, and little animals ran around in their cages. Bottles and glasses of who knows what sat everywhere. Against the wall was a large patients' bed. "Set her on the bed." Gumball instructed. I held on to Fionna tighter.

"Why? What are you going to do to her?" I asked.

"I need to examine her to see what's wrong so I can solve the problem." he explained.

"We already told you: she's cursed." I spat. Gumball glared at me.

"Marshall Lee." Purple spoke up. "The prince knows what he's doing. Listen to him. For Fionna." She looked me in the eyes. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Fine. But try anything funny-"

"I'll treat her like a flower." Gumball interrupted. I slowly set Fionna on the bed. Her face remained totally emotionless. Gumball checked her temperature, then her pulse. He frowned. "Her pulse is going dangerously slow." he commented. "Thirty-two beats per minute." He grabbed some sort of tiny flashlight, opened up Fionna's eye, and shined it into it. I panicked.

"Are you trying to make her blind?!" I asked. Gumball chuckled and said,

"No, I'm just checking her pupils." He pursed his lips. "Her pupils don't change size. It's almost as if..." he stopped.

"It's almost as if what?" I demanded. He swallowed and turned off the flashlight.

"It's almost as if she's...dead." Everyone was silent. I squeezed my eyes shut. "But she's not!" Gumball assured.

"She's dying." I said. "She's not dead. She's _dying._" I opened my eyes and looked straight into his. "And it's all your fault." I lunged at him, grabbing him by the throat and making us both fall to the ground. "This is all your fault!" I screamed.

"Marshall! Please...stop!" he gasped. Everyone else started grabbing me, trying to rip me off of him. It was no use. I strangled him until he was suffocating. A tear rolled down my cheek. _He deserves this. _I thought. _He's deserved it the whole time. _My hands wrapped tighter around his throat.

POW! A hard fist connected with my cheek, making me fall to my side.

"Argh!" I yelled as I held my bruised cheek. I looked to see Oliver with his hand balled up in a fist. Gumball gasped and coughed. Pink and Purple rushed to his side.

"Your Majesty, are you okay?" Purple asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He got up and brushed himself off. "Marshall Lee, what is _wrong with you?" _I stared at him. Red bruises started appearing on his neck. What _was_ wrong with me?

"I...I need to go." I said, then dashed out of the room. I flew into a nearby restroom and locked the door. I turned on the tap and splashed my face with water so I wouldn't be able to tell if I was crying or not. Vampires don't cry, especially ones like me. I looked into the mirror. No reflection. Sometimes I really wish I could see myself in a mirror. Everything would be so much easier. I would be able to tell if my tears were visible. After a few minutes of staring at nothing, I went back to the lab.

"Gumball, I-" I started.

"It's okay. It's just devastated shock. It happens to everyone." Gumball said. He picked up a metal helmet with several wires wrapped around it and put it on Fionna's head. He took one of the wires attached to it and plugged it into another helmet.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"There is no possible way to remove Fionna from her unconsciousnous from the outside. I am going to go into her mind and take her out mentally." I was about to object to the idea of him going into her mind, but I knew that was an argument I would definetely lose. The prince took out a remote control and pushed a button. A little T.V. in the corner of the room turned on.

"This television will project everything that goes on in Fionna's mind. If things start becoming too dangerous, I want you to press this large red button." Gumball handed me the remote. "Got it?" I nodded. He pulled up a chair, sat in it, and held the other helmet above his head. "If I'm gone for more than 24 hours, I want you to press the button. If I stay in her mind any more than that, I might get stuck there forever. I am trusting you, Marshall Lee. Do not disappoint me." He lowered the helmet onto his head, and we all turned to the television. I saw Fionna in a huge, grassy field that seemed to spread for infinity. The sky was bright and blue, but there was no sun. Fionna was sitting right in the middle of it all, and she was holding a small blue flower in her little hands. A tear dripped from her eye.

"_Am I going to be trapped here forever?"_ A voice seemed to echo in Fionna's thoughts. I could tell she was really upset. She was also... naked. I guess if you're trapped in your own mind, there's no need for clothes. Her hair flowed in golden locks, covering most of her nude body.

Bubba appeared in the grass. Unlike Fi, he was fully clothed.

"Fionna, you need to come with me." he said. She looked up in confusion and gasped.

"No! You can't make me do anything!" she yelled. She crushed the flower in her hand. "This must be another nightmare. That's why you're here."

"What? No, I came to rescue you!" She narrowed her eyes at him and stood up.

"For how long are you going to keep lying to me?" she asked. Then, she put her hands up in the air, and suddenly the prince was flying. She abruptly slammed her hands down, making him fall to the ground. Fionna must have figured out how to control her dreams. I turned to look at him in the real world. He was twitching in his sleep. I looked around the room.

"Hey..." I said. "Where did Abigail and Oliver go?" Pink and Purple looked around.

"I didn't even notice they were gone." Purple said.

"Let's not worry about them." I said. They were probably making out in a corner. Or worse... I shuddered at the thought. I pulled up a chair and settled right in front of the T.V., watching the show.

**Abigail's POV**

Cool, calloused hands wrapped around me, fingers hungry for skin. The hands were everywhere: on my shoulders, underneath the back of my blouse, behind my neck, and on my waist. His lips were everywhere, too: from kissing my lips and my neck, to talking in hushed whispers right next to my ear. He smelled so good, like oranges and vanilla. My arms were wrapped around his neck and my fingers were tangled in his golden hair. His shirtless, muscled chest was pressed up against mine.

Everything was so passionate and intense that I had almost forgotten how we even got here. I remember Oliver telling me he wanted to show me something, so he led me to the other lab. I remember my heartbeat pumping into my ears he suddenly kissed me. I couldn't resist. So here we were, pressed up against the white walls of a science lab.

"Abby," he whispered as he kissed my neck. I shuddered as he said my name.

"Y-yes?"

"I need you to do something for me."

"Yes. Anything." His golden eyes and his sweet smell were intoxicating. I couldn't concentrate on anything.

Suddenly he pulled away. I frowned. _Don't stop._ I thought. _Kiss me again._

"Why'd you pull away?" I asked. My eyes moved to his abs. He was still shirtless.

"I need you to help me get into Fionna's mind." he said.

"W-what?" I was kind of confused and still dizzy from his kisses. "Why?"

"I can't explain right now. I just need you to trust me." His golden eyes locked with mine. "You do trust me, right?" He took my hand and tangled his fingers into mine.

"Of course I trust you." I said. How couldn't I? He smiled, showing off his perfect, cloud white, teeth.

"Perfect. Here's what I need you to do..."

**Marshall's POV**

Fionna was still giving Gumball a major beating, and things were starting to get graphic. This needed to stop. I took out the remote and pushed the button. Prince Gumball disappeared from Fionna's mind. He snapped awake in the real world. He looked around for a minute, confused. Then he was angry.

"Why did you wake me?!" he asked, standing up.

"What? I was saving your life!" I defended. Gumball looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Saving my life? Are you even listening to the words coming out of your mouth right now?"

"What are you talking about?! You should be thanking me!" Gumball took a deep breath and held the bridge of his nose.

"Marshall Lee, you cannot die in a dream, at least not physically. You weren't 'saving my life'. You were waking me up from a nightmare."

"Oh... Oh!" I mentally kicked myself for being so stupid. "But... Can't you just go back in?"

"No, you don't understand. I can only risk one visit in Fionna's mind, or else it would increase the risk of being trapped in her head for eternity. I can't go in anymore."

"But you said to press the button if things got dangerous!" I pointed out.

"You didn't understand what I meant by 'dangerous'. I meant like if Fionna was having a nightmare at the moment. That would be dangerous. You need to wake me when that happens, otherwise all of Fionna's feelings, thoughts, emotions, and fears could be transferred to me."

"Well that could have been nice information earlier." Gumball rolled his eyes and turned away from me.

"You've ruined everything." he whispered. I looked at Pink and Purple, whose heads were down. I looked away from them and rubbed the back of my neck. Suddenly I had an idea.

"Hey, what if I went into Fi's mind?" I asked. Gumball turned back to me.

"Hmm. I guess that...could work..." he said, tapping his chin. "Fine. I'll give you the job. Take this." He took out a bottle of blue liquid from his lab coat. "This potion, when poured on Fionna's dream form, will wake Fionna up." I nodded and sat in the chair. I adjusted the helmet over my head.

"I'm ready." I said. Suddenly, Abigail came into the lab.

"Wait!" she said. "Your helmet isn't put on right." She fixed it for me, slightly fluffing up my hair in the process. The helmet suddenly felt bumpy.

"Uh, thanks, I guess." I said, then closed my eyes and let myself into a deep sleep in Fionna's mind.

**Oliver's POV**

This was way too easy. This job would be finished in no time at all, and I can thank my new pet, Abigail, for it. Does she seriously think I have feelings for her? She obviously knows nothing about vampires. Vampires don't spend their time with mere mortals, except for the really stupid mislead ones like Marshall Lee.

I was curled up in a ball in bat form underneath the helmet. Abigail put me in when no one was noticing. I appeared in the grassy fields of Fionna's mind right next to Marshall.

"Hey! How'd you get in here?" he asked. I snapped my fingers, instantly changing my look to look exactly like Marshall Lee. In a dream world, you can be anyone you want to be.

"How did you-" Marshall started, but before he could finish his sentence, I punched him in the gut and stole the reviving potion from him. I poured most of the blue liquid onto his head, making him exit the dream world. I shoved the rest of the potion in my shirt to use for later.

Now it was time to find Fionna.

It wasn't very hard. She was just yards away from where I stood. She was at it with that blue flower again, and she seemed to be deep in thought. I teleported over to where she was and sat down next to her.

"Marshall?" she asked as she looked at me. "Is that really you? Or is my mind playing tricks on me again?"

"It's me," I said in Marshall's voice. "And I came to get you out of here. Gumball was helping out."

"Oh." she said, blushing. "Sorry for not letting him. I thought he was-"

"It doesn't matter. At least I'm here now." She smiled softly at me, then leaned against my chest. Now was the time to give her nightmares. I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away. I looked into her eyes.

"Fionna," I said. "I have something to tell you."

"Yeah?" she said.

"Fionna, I- I never loved you." she frowned.

"W-what?"

"It was all a lie. I knew you kind of had a crush on me, and I didn't want to break your heart. I was actually using you to make Ashley jealous."

"You're lying." she said. "This is some sort of cruel joke or lie. What about all the things we've done together?"

"Exactly. Everything I've ever said to you was a lie. Every time I looked into your eyes, there were never any sparks. Every kiss I've ever given you was fake. It was all an act." Tears started forming in her eyes.

"No...you don't mean that..." A drop rolled down her cheek. The bright skies of her dream world turned gray. Black clouds covered the sky, thundering and shooting lightning. I smiled evilly, then turned my face serious again when Fionna looked at me.

"Yes, Fionna. I do mean that." Fionna started to sob. Little visions started appear around us. I saw the Lich, the ocean, and clowns, all of her worst nightmares. Then I saw a vision of Marshall Lee. Now he was her worst nightmare.

"Goodbye, Fionna. Forever." I said. Then I turned to the visions of her most deepest thoughts and emotions. I took them all and changed them. She would now hate Marshall Lee and would never ever forgive him for what "he" did.

My job was done.

I poured the blue liquid onto Fionna's dream form, and she disappeared. Her dream world started to fade away, and soon, I started to fade away too.

**Marshall's POV**

"OLIVER!" I screamed as I banged on the television. He was corrupting Fionna's mind. _It's not true, Fionna. I do love you._ I thought. The television went black. I turned to the patients' bed. Fionna stretched and sat up. Oliver took off his helmet and stood next to Abigail. Fionna was awake.

"Fionna! Are you okay?" I asked, rushing up to her. Fionna looked at me and narrowed her eyes.

"Is that all I am to you?" she asked. "Some toy you can mess with until you get your old girlfriend back?"

"No, of course not!" I said. Suddenly a hard fist connected with my cheek. I fell to the ground.

"Never speak to me again, Marshall Lee!"


End file.
